30 day OTP challenge
by bookloverforever2002
Summary: Hey guys! So I found this 30 day OTP challenge on line. So I decided to try it out. And of course I choose... HICCSTRID. They are the most perfect couple ever. Hope you guys like it. I go over edits a bit after posting so please no hate. READ ON! I do not own HTTYD
1. Holding Hands

****Heyo! Ready for the story? I found this challenge online. I decided to give it a go. If you want to try it, you can write or draw it. Here are the other challenges.****

 ** **1-holding hands****

 ** **2-cuddling somewhere****

 ** **3-gaming/watching a movie****

 ** **4-on a date****

 ** **5-kissing****

 ** **6-wearing each other's clothes****

 ** **7-cosplaying****

 ** **8-shopping****

 ** **9-hanging out with friends****

 ** **10-with animal ears****

 ** **11-wearing kigurumis****

 ** **12-making out****

 ** **13-eating ice cream****

 ** **14-genderswapped****

 ** **15-in a different clothing style****

 ** **16-during their morning rituals****

 ** **17-spooning****

 ** **18-doing something together****

 ** **19-in formal wear****

 ** **20-dancing****

 ** **21-cooking/baking****

 ** **22-in battle, side-by-side****

 ** **23-arguing****

 ** **24-making up afterwards****

 ** **25-gazing into each other's eyes****

 ** **26-getting married****

 ** **27-on one of their birthdays****

 ** **28-doing something ridiculous****

 ** **29-doing something sweet****

 ** **30-doing something hot****

 ** **Well hope you guys like this story!****

 ** **Read ON!****

* * *

 ** **Day 1: Holding Hands****

Astrid's POV:

Hiccup hated how Viggo outsmarted us. Or more correctly, him. Most days he spent inside his hut coming up with ways to attack Viggo. He only came out for training and to fly Toothless.

But now, things are different. Especially after what happened yesterday. Hiccup had led us to attack the Dragon Hunters with a full proof plan that I came up with. We'd attack different ships by sneak attack then attack Viggo's. Our dragons were fully equipped with Gronkle Iron.

Unfortunately, we were not. Viggo had the hunters shoot at us. Hiccup called us to retreat, but not before I got hit in the arm. And I guess they coated it with something because it knocked me unconscious.

And that's where I am right now. I'm assuming it's a coma or something because all I see is darkness.

I groaned, "How long must I-"

Then everything shook. I toppled over, and the floor I was underneath cracked. I gasped and tried to step back, but it didn't matter. The floor was breaking. I fell through the floor to a bright light. I shut my eyes pretending to feel pain.

Nothing came. I opened my eyes and saw the twins.

Ruffnut walked over to me and asked, "How could you Astrid?"

"Huh?"

Tuffnut growled, "Because of you, we're all dead!"

"Wh-what?" I said, "I didn't-"

"You're stupid plan got us all killed! Well most of us. I'm sure the others will join us soon." Tuffnut glared.

I said, "That's not possible. I saw us retreat… I'm not dead! We're just unconscious."

"Oh yeah?" Ruffnut seethed. "Look down."

So I did and I gasped. I just watched as Tuff and Ruff went down. Their dragons grabbed them and flew them away. Then I saw Snotlout and Hookfang. He had his eyes set on something.

I looked to see my own body covered in blood. Stormfly stood by me, protecting me against the fleet. Snotlout must've been going to grab me.

He didn't notice the archer on the other masthead.

I yelled, "Snotlout, look out!"

It didn't matter. The arrow soared through the air into Snotlout's chest. He collapsed on Hookfang's back. Hookfang roared and flew away after Barf and Belch.

I begged, "Please don't let him be dead."

"Astrid?"

I turned around to see Snotlout on the floor confused. He asked, "Ruff? Tuff? What's going on?"

Tuffnut stated, "We're dead… because of her… and her stupid plan."

Snotlout turned to me. He asked, "We're dead?"

I frowned and started sobbing. Then I felt a sharp pain in my cheek. I looked up to see Fishlegs. He stated, "We never should've followed through with your dumbass plan."

"Fishlegs… I didn't mean it… I'm sorry." I cried.

"Save it! I had so much left to do in life." Snotlout growled. "For once, I'm with Fish and the twins. This is _your_ fault."

I cried then realized someone wasn't here. I whispered, "Hiccup…"

I turned back to the floor. It was now on a closeup. Hiccup was on Viggo's ship with me in his arms. He was crying as Toothless and Stormfly guarded us.

Hiccup cried, "Astrid, no! Don't leave me too… please! I never even got to tell you… I love you. Please, come back to me…"

I gasped. He loved me? More tears fell as I saw Viggo approach.

He said, "So sad. So… tragic. The girl you've loved since you were young… dead. And you never told her."

Hiccup growled. "You're a monster."

"No I'm afraid she is. She is the one who came up with your plan."

"No, Astrid would never mean any of this. And I'd never blame her either. I should've been there. It's my job to protect her… to protect them. I failed."

Viggo laughed, "That's right. You did. No you will join them."

Hiccup growled. "This isn't the end Viggo. One day, you will be beaten."

"Highly unlikely. If I'm able to defeat the mighty powerful dragon master, I think I can handle just about anybody. Say hi to Astrid for me." Viggo said raising his dagger.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. As Hiccup was run through, I collapsed to the floor.

I said, "No… no, Hiccup. I love you too… please."

Tears fell onto the floor. I've never cried in my life, and here I was.

"It's over…" Someone spoke.

I turned around. Hiccup stood there in shock. I ran forward to hug him, but he stepped back. Hiccup just frowned and walked away. Everyone joined him.

I said, "hey wait!"

I ran after them, but it seemed as the harder I tried the further they got. Giving up, I sat on the floor and cried.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

Then the floor broke through and I fell into the ocean.

Immediately, my eyes shot open and it took a bit to register where I was. I sat up to look around. It was my hut! Hiccup was hunched over in a chair asleep, holding my hand. Stormfly was asleep with Toothless by the door.

I whispered, "Hiccup… wake up."

Hiccup opened his eyes a bit and saw me. His eyes widened and he beamed, "Astrid! You're awake!"

His didn't let go of my hand. I asked, "What happened?"

"You were shot by an arrow… we rushed you back to the edge. Heather and Fishlegs went to help… they said they didn't know and…" Hiccup trailed off.

I asked, "What? Hiccup?"

"There was so much blood. I thought I was going to lose you."

I became silent. Hiccup looked at me with those big green eyes. He didn't let go of my hand. I blushed a bit.

I said, "How long have you been there?"

"A couple days maybe?" Hiccup blushed.

I glared, "Hiccup!"

"Okay, okay… a week and a half." Hiccup muttered.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"It's okay! It was fine. I'm just happy you're okay."

I smiled. "Thanks Hiccup. And I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked.

"For creating that plan… I put everyone in danger. It's my fault I got hurt."

"No Astrid," Hiccup stated, "I should've been there. Your plan was great, but Viggo was smart. We'll be more prepared next time with armor for ourselves."

I frowned and sighed. Hiccup asked, "What's wrong?"

"I had this nightmare. We were all dead because of my dumb plan. And everyone blamed me. Then when you died, I never got to say… I never got to say."

Hiccup asked, "Say what?"

I gulped. "That I love you… you may not-"

Hiccup cut me off by a quick kiss still not letting my hand go. He broke away and whispered, "I love you too, Astrid. And I'm never letting you go."

I blushed and asked, "Am I allowed to get up?"

Hiccup nodded. I sat up, he still held my hand. He said, "You're just in time to watch the sun set."

I smiled and walked with him to the door. Stormfly squaked and I pet her beak. Toothless cooed and Hiccup pet him.

He asked, "You ready milady?"

I nodded. "I am."

And together, him and I walked to the beach to watch the sun set. And our hands stayed together as shall we.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Hey everybody. Chapter 2! Like the chapter title says, it's about cuddling. Hope everybody enjoys. Someone asked in the last chapter if I would be putting the rating to something else for some of the challenges. Yes I will warn you before hand. So that means if you are young and shouldn't read that chapter, please listen. Don't hold me responsible if you read that part. I'm warning you now and in the future.**

 **Now read on!**

* * *

 **Day 2- cuddling somewhere**

Astrid's POV:

I threw my axe at the tree… again. I've been doing this all day and now my hands were blistering… but I don't really care.

Let's just say everyone is on my list right now. _Especially_ Hiccup.

I'll recap. It all started this afternoon.

Ruffnut, Heather, and I walked in for lunch. Ruff and I were actually getting along quite well. She was still pretty dumb, but it was okay. Heather and I got along like sisters. It was nice having someone to relate to.

We walked in and saw the guys having a conversation. I beamed, "Hey guys."

"Hey Astrid!" Hiccup smiled.

I walked over and said to Tuff who sat next to Hiccup, "Move."

"Why?"

"Because I want to sit here." I stated.

Tuff glared, but changed seats. I sat down and started to Hiccup. Then we noticed we were being watched.

I turned to Tuff, "Can I help you?"

"I think you know what I want you to do." Tuff stated.

"What?"

Ruff scoffed. "Come on Astrid. I mean it's so obvious. You always hang around him, talk about him, and flirt!"

"Huh?" I asked.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah what's going on?"

Snotlout snorted. "You're so oblivious. It's obvious!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

Snotlout laughed, "That you are in love with Hiccup."

I blushed. "N-not true!"

"So is!" Ruff said, "Come on Astrid."

I stated, "I do not like Hiccup! Tell them Fishlegs."

"Actually, I have to agree with them," Fishlegs said. "I mean, you act like a dragon does when they like another dragon. You're around them a lot. You're really protective of him. And there's also the fact you've kissed him multiple times."

I blushed even redder. I turned to Heather hoping she'd help. All she did was state quietly, "Sorry."

She wasn't going to help me. I turned to Hiccup who was quite red as well. I was hoping he'd tell them to cut it out. Maybe tell them we were just friends.

Nope. He asked, "Are they right? Do you like me?"

Everyone was quiet. They looked at me waiting for my answer.

So I did what every normal person did when they panicked.

I ran. When I got to my hut, I hopped onto Stormfly. We soared into the forests of Dragon Edge.

And that's where I've been. It was actually getting dark out now. I grabbed my axe and shouted out in pain.

My hands were blistered and bleeding. I growled, "Great."

"Astrid?" A voice called out.

Hiccup and Toothless stepped out. I fumed, "What do you want?"

"I just want to… what's wrong with your hand?"

I hid it behind my back. "Nothing."

Hiccup stepped forward and grabbed it. He inquired, "Have you been throwing your axe all day?"

"Maybe." I muttered.

Hiccup sighed and said, "Come with me."

"Why should I? There's a storm coming and I should get back."

There was indeed a storm coming. I could hear the thunder and see some lightning. Perfect excuse to get away.

"Your hand could get infected and you won't be able to fight again if you don't."

I grumbled, but obediently followed him with Stormfly. We flew to Hiccup's hut. The dragons and I followed him inside.

He stated, "Sit."

I rolled my eyes, "Woof."

He laughed and went to get something. I looked around his hut. Designs for Toothless's tail and other weapons covered the walls.

When he came back, he had ointment from Gothi and bandages. He kneeled down and started applying the medicine.

I stated, "I can take care of myself you know."

"I know." Hiccup replied.

Hiccup finished wrapping my hand. I stood up and muttered, "Thanks."

I was about to walk outside when Hiccup grabbed my hand.

"Astrid we should talk."

I sighed. "Hiccup-"

"You didn't answer my question earlier."

I closed my eyes. "Yes… I do like you. You may not like me back, and that's okay. If you just want to stay friends, that's-"

Hiccup cut me off with a kiss. He pulled away and whispered, "I like you too. Actually, I love you."

I blushed and stammered, "I-I love you too."

Hiccup kissed me again, and I kissed back. It was sweet and gentle. When we pulled away, I smiled and couldn't meet his emerald eyes.

I said, "I should get back."

"You could… although it is storming." Hiccup blushed deeper and stammered, "You could, well maybe… you know if you wanted. Maybe you could wait it out?"

I laughed, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, are you asking me to stay the night?"

"Maybe?" Hiccup said.

I beamed, "Yes Hiccup, I will."

He smiled, "Great."

After Hiccup and I took off our armor, we laid down beside each other. Toothless and Stormfly slept near the entrance guarding us. Hiccup wrapped his arms around my waist, and I rested my head on his chest.

I smiled as his kissed my cheek. He whispered, "Goodnight milady."

I giggled. "Goodnight Hiccup."

* * *

Fishleg's POV:

I woke up the next morning like usual. After I got Meatlug from the pens, I met Heather by the training arena. Eventually everyone came… except Hiccup and Astrid.

I wondered out loud, "Where are they?"

Tuff laughed, "We should go wake her up!"

Ruff shrugged. "I don't know. Astrid might be mad about yesterday still."

"Yeah so let's go bug Hiccup instead!" Tuff cheered.

I sighed. "We're not going to bug him. We're simply going to knock to wake him up."

Snotlout muttered, "Kill joy."

We all went to Hiccup's hut. Surprisingly the door was left opened a bit.

I called out, "Hiccup?"

No one responded. The team and I walked inside. Then Stormfly and Toothless bounded over.

Heather pet Stormfly to calm her down. "What's Stormfly doing here?"

Ruff and Tuff made there ways upstairs. They started laughing, "Guys come check this out."

So we did. And sure enough, there was Astrid and Hiccup together sleeping. Tuff, Ruff, and Snotlout started giggling.

I shushed them. Heather whispered, "Let's leave them be. Looks like everything worked out afterall."

Snotlout laughed. "No duh. Otherwise they wouldn't be cuddling."

We all walked out together to let the new couple enjoy their morning.


	3. Gaming

**Hey everybody. This is chapter three. So I decided that since Hiccup loves Maces and Talons oh so much, to use that. Hope you all like the chapter!**

 **Read on!**

* * *

 **Day 3: Gaming/watching a movie (I choose gaming)**

Astrid's POV:

Ever since Hiccup became chief, he has become tense. He barely had anytime to do anything remotely fun. And with Toothless being the Alpha, he couldn't keep up. So Toothless had to learn to get used to the tail Hiccup made for him on Snoggletog which enabled him to fly on his own.

Hiccup barely has time for me or his friends anymore.

So I came up with a plan to ease his mind. He must be going crazy.

I brought the bag with the plan to his house. Toothless stood guarding the door.

I pet him and asked, "Hey bud? Is Hiccup home?"

Toothless nodded and gestured towards the door. I beamed, "Thanks!"

I walked inside to actually see it empty. The fire was burning bright and papers covered… everywhere. I called out, "Hiccup? Are you in here?"

I heard a loud crash from upstairs followed by Hiccup exclaiming, "Ow!"

He rushed downstairs with tired eyes. He beamed, "Astrid!"

I laughed, "What was that?"

"Oh it was just some plans and stuff. Anyway, what do you need, milady?"

"Oh well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out?" I asked.

Hiccup sighed. "Astrid, you know how busy I am. I literally have no time for-"

"I get it," I frowned. "You don't have anytime for your girlfriend. That's fine. It's not like I miss you and wish I could spend more time with you. It's fine."

"Astrid," Hiccup tried grabbing my hand, but I took it away. I left the house grumbling. Toothless warbled in confusion.

I sighed, "It's okay Toothless. I just miss the old him."

I walked away back to my house upset over my loss.

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

I seriously messed up with Astrid. While helping a viking couple move in, stop a fight between a Nadder and Hookfang, and help Gobber settle a dispute between him and Sven, I didn't stop thinking of her.

The worst part was the wedding ceremony. As I validated the marriage of the young couple, I kept wondering if that would be me and Astrid one day. Well I hoped it would, but if I'm so busy maybe she won't want to.

I seriously messed up. And I needed to fix this.

As soon as the viking couple went off to seal their marriage with consummation, I ran off to find the love of my life.

I knocked on Astrid's door. She opened it and growled, "Yes Hiccup?"

I sighed, "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to hear it."

I pleaded, "Please, Astrid. Just let me make it up to you. We can do whatever you want for the entire day tomorrow and I'm all yours tonight."

She grumbled, "Fine. Let me just go get something."

"Great," I beamed.

She went upstairs to grab something. Astrid came back down holding a box and her axe. I asked, "What's in the box?"

"You'll see." Astrid laughed.

We took off on Toothless and Stormfly. Astrid led us away from Berk. I yelled, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" She replied.

I shook my head laughing. It might've been an hour or two before she called, "Almost there!"

Five minutes later I saw it.

Dragon's Edge. When we landed I beamed, "Wow. This is a surprise. I haven't been here in almost two years."

"I know." Astrid said, "I figured we could just pretend we were 19 living on Dragon's Edge again."

I smiled. Astrid took my hand and her box before we went to our huts. Astrid's was completely bare now. Mine wasn't and had a couple tails for Toothless and designs covering the walls.

We got to the Club house and I stood outside watching the night sky.

Astrid asked, "You like it?"

"Yeah I love it. It feels nice to be able to get away from my chiefly duties for a bit." I beamed, "Now tell what's in the box."

Astrid blushed before opening the box. It was my favorite game, Maces and Talons.

Astrid smiled. "I know it was your favorite game. So I thought maybe you could teach me to play?"

I laughed, "Of course."

So that's what we did for most of the night. We played the game. I beat Astrid mainly, but I let her win a few rounds.

Eventually this became a weekly thing of ours. Every Friday night we hung out to play the game at Dragon's Edge. Sometimes we invited a few members of the gang. Then right after, Astrid and I would fly around the island before heading back to Berk.

And the night always ended with a kiss.


	4. Going On A Date

**Heyo! Sorry for posting so late. I had a swim meet and couldn't post earlier. I have one tomorrow and Sunday as well so I'll try my best to post. They will probably be late like this especially tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, hope you like the chapter. I decided to do something cute like when Astrid started liking Hiccup. Hope you like it! ANd I have a great idea for tomorrow's chapter. *Evil laughter***

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 4: On a Date**

Hiccup's POV:

Lately, things on Dragon's Edge have been pretty tense. Everybody is doing hard work to train and keep the island safe. And I have been the one mainly making everybody suffer.

So I had an idea.

I walked into training with Toothless. Everyone was up and ready to train.

Snotlout asked, "Okay dragon boy, what hard work are we doing today?"

I sighed, "Nothing."

The twins and Snotlout laughed. Tuffnut said, "Nice try fooling us, but Ruff and I are the only one who can Loki people."

I stated, "I'm serious."

"Is this for real?" Fishlegs asked.

I nodded. "I know I've been tough and hard on you guys. So I wanted to say I'm sorry. You guys can have the rest of the day off, but be back by morning."

Ruff asked, "What will we do?"

"Anything," I said. "You can go anywhere you want, just tell me first. That way if you aren't back by morning, we'll send someone to look for you."

They all talked amongst themselves. Snotlout and Hookfang decided to go visit the Queen of the Fireworms. Ruff and Tuff decided to go back to other islands to Loki the dragons. Fishlegs asked if he could show Heather around all the islands we had found.

I approached Astrid and asked, "And where are you planning on going?"

"I'm actually going to stay here." Astrid stated, "I have no where important to be really."

I said, "Really? I have nothing else to do either."

Astrid said, "Not going to visit your dad back on Berk?"

"And have him teaching me how to be Chief? I know he'll ask soon so I'm really just trying to avoid that." I laughed.

Astrid beamed, "Well if you want to hang out, you know where to find me."

Then her and Stormfly walked away. Maybe I could hang out with Astrid. If I had the guts, maybe I could ask her out on a date tonight. That could either result in me getting punched or her actually accepting.

I turned to Toothless and asked, "Should I ask Astrid to go out with me tonight?"

Toothless warbled and shot me a gummy smile. I beamed, "I'll take that as a yes. I need a plan though for tonight…"

* * *

A couple hours later around lunch, I waited in the clubhouse for Astrid. I asked if she wanted to have lunch. She came in with Stormfly and sat down next to me.

I stuttered, "He-Hey, Astrid, hey."

"Hey Hiccup. You alright?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yeah totally. I just wanted to, uh, ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

I said, blushing, "I was, uh, wondering if maybe, you know, if you wanted to, and you can say no if you don't want to-"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III, are you asking me out on date?"

I blushed. "Maybe?"

Astrid beamed, "Sure."

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you tonight."

She kissed my cheek and walked away. When she was gone I muttered, "Man I need a…"

And that's when an idea for tonight hit me.

* * *

I rode Toothless to Astrid's hut. I ditched my armor and just decided to wear my red tunic and green pants. I kept my sword just in case.

I arrived at Astrid's and knocked. She opened the door. She didn't have her shoulder pads on, and the best part was that she let her hair down. I've never seen it down before, and she looked beautiful.

She blushed and said, "Do I look I okay?"

I blushed and replied, "You look better then okay. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She beamed.

I gestured to Toothless, "Climb aboard milady."

She asked, "Shouldn't I take Stormfly?"

"It's alright. You can fly with me. Trust me."

She laughed, "Alright."

I climbed onto Toothless. I whispered, "You know what to do" to Toothless.

He laughed and and soon we shot into the sky just like her first flight on Toothless. She screamed, "Oh God!"

I laughed, "He's not usually like this."

Then he startled spiraling down into the water. I yelled, "Is this fun?"

Astrid screamed in reply. Astrid yelled, "Make him stop!"

"Say that I am the best and most handsomest viking ever!"

"You're the best and most handsomest viking ever!" She yelled while holding onto me tight.

Toothless suddenly spread out his wings and we glided into the air. While doing all those crazy twists and turns, we got to Berk.

She breathed deeply. I turned around to her and whispered, "Astrid, open your eyes."

Astrid gasped as she opened her eyes. It was sunset now and the clouds seemed a bright orange. I took her high up and she reached her hand out to the clouds. I direct Toothless up and we go above the clouds.

She whispered, "You… recreated our first time out together."

"Yeah. I wanted to make it something special." I beamed, "Do you like it?"

Astrid laughed, "I love it. This is amazing. No unexpected trips to a deadly dragon nest though right?"

I smiled. "No, but there will be something more then this romantic ride."

"Yes, spiraling through the air at 100 miles per hour is definitely romantic."

"You need to learn to lighten up!" I exclaimed.

She giggled and hugged my waist. We soared through the clouds for about an hour till it got dark. The northern lights lit up the skies around us.

Then I decided to land us in the cove where I had my dad help set everything up. He put down a blanket and brought us fish. He put out some candles.

Astrid asked, "What's this?"

"What? You really thought that was it for tonight?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes. We sat down on the blanket and just talked. Nothing important. Some of it I don't even remember. We tried to stay away of the topic of Viggo and Ryker. She tried to bring up my future as chief, but I strayed from the topic.

When it was finally time to go, I brought Astridd back to her hut. No surprise us being the first ones back.

Astrid sighed, "Well looks like we made it back first."

I laughed, "Yeah. Although, I'm glad I said we could take the day off."

"Me too." Astrid said, "Even though everyone will be too tired to cooperate tomorrow."

I smiled. Then she punched my shoulder causing me scream out, "Ow! What was that for?!"

"That's for making me scared." She said.

I smiled knowing what she was going to do. So instead I pulled her towards me, and initiated the kiss first. It was slow and sweet. When she pulled away and blushed madly.

She punched my shoulder and glared, "That's for kissing me without permission."

I laughed as she kissed my cheek. She whispered, "And that's for kissing me."

And then she went back into her hut. The next day when the riders asked what we did, all we said was go for a flight. But secretly we knew it wasn't just a normal flight.


	5. Kissing

**Hey everyone! Time for an update! Today's chapter is about kissing. I hope you all like it.**

 **Hiccstrid is life! And I don't really reply to comments because I don't know how to reply. But just to let you know that I do read what you guys write and I appreciate your support for this fanfic. You guys are amazing. I'll be sure to check to see if you guys have written anything!**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 5: Kissing**

Astrid's POV:

I've always been the one to initiate a kiss. Hiccup was never brave enough to do so. He's always was the one to be kissed. Well till now.

Let me explain.

We had just beaten Viggo and Ryker. So right now, the riders and I were celebrating with Mala's village and Berk. People were dancing. Stoick had asked Mala for a dance while Heather and Fishlegs danced. Ruff had agreed against her will to dance with Snotlout, and of course, Tuff danced with his chicken.

I watched as everyone danced trying not to be noticed. Many of the guys were around looking for a possible dancing partner.

Then I saw Hiccup come up to me which made my heart skip a beat. It was quite obvious to everyone including us that we weren't just friends. Both of us were scared and stubborn to admit it first.

Hiccup approached and said, "Why hello there milady. Not going to dance?"

I laughed, "Actually, trying to stay away from being asked. Mom would kill me if I said no to 'possible suitors'."

Hiccup beamed, "Well that's good for me I suppose. Would you like to dance milady?"

I blushed. "I really don't want to. I honestly suck at dancing."

"You're talking to a guy with one leg."

I chuckled and groaned, "Fine. But don't get mad if we suck."

Surprisingly, I had fun. Sure we were a bit rusty at first, but we got the hang of it. It was really fun actually.

Hiccup and I danced the night away. It was amazing actually. When a song ended, I ended up so close to him. I wanted to kiss him, but was afraid.

Hiccup whispered, "Follow me."

I simply nodded. Hiccup held my hand and led me from Mead Hall to outside. It silent out here in the night without the party.

I sighed and beamed, "You did it Hiccup."

"No, we did. Without you or any of the other riders, Viggo would've taken every dragon." He stated, "Even if you almost died three times in the process, I was happy you were there."

Then he frowned as if a terrible memory crossed his mind.

I put my hand on his shoulder and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I almost lost you three times…" Hiccup muttered.

"But you didn't." I stated.

"You almost drowned."

"But you found me in time and saved me."

"You almost died when you got the Scourge."

"But you found the Buffalord and saved me."

"And just recently were stabbed in the stomach by Ryker."

I huffed. "But I'm okay."

"One day you may not be."

I smiled and took Hiccup's hand in mine. "If it means I can stand by you, then I'll take the risk. Your life comes before mine."

"And yours comes before mine." Hiccup stated, "Astrid… I have to tell you something."

I nodded encouraging him to go on. He sighed, "I can't ignore our feelings anymore. I can't ignore my feelings for you, Astrid… I love you. I didn't realize it till I almost lost you… I want to be with you."

I blushed, "Hiccup… I love you too. I wish I could've told you sooner as well. I think I've loved since that flight with Toothless when we were fifteen."

Hiccup smiled and pulled me to his chest. "Is that so?"

I blushed and asked, "Hiccup what're-"

His lips cut me off. At first it was soft and gentle. Then his tongue grazed my lower lip. I gave him access and wrapped my arms around his neck while his circled my waist. My hands messed his hair around.

Never in my life has Hiccup started a kiss. And never has it lead to this.

We didn't break for a long time. We fought for dominance over the kiss. Surprisingly, Hiccup won. When we finally separated, our foreheads touched. We gasped for breath.

I smiled. "Wow… that was…"

"Amazing." Hiccup beamed. "I'm surprised you didn't pull away and punch me."

I chuckled. "Not tonight… I love you."

"I love you too milady." Hiccup said, "And now I have to ask. Astrid, will you please be my girlfriend."

I beamed and this time, I kissed him. It was sweet and short.

I asked, "Does that answer your question?"

Hiccup nodded. "You're mine now milady. And I'm going to make sure nothing is ever going to happen to you."

"And nothing is going to happen to you either." I promised, "As long as I'm there, you're never leaving my side."

Then he smirked and kissed me again. I guess this night turned out to be pretty okay.


	6. Wearing Eachother's Clothes

**Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Of course Ruff and Tuff have to be involved in this shenanigan. They are pretty ruthless, but Astrid is worse! Hope you all enjoy!**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 6: Wearing each other's clothes**

Ruffnut's POV:

Here at the dragon training academy on Berk, us riders did not like cleaning the dragon's pens. It was the most disgusting job in the entire world, and nobody ever wanted to do it.

So, every week, someone came up with a way to figure out who would clean the stables. That someone would be cleared for the entire week not to clean the stables and so were the people who won. The ones who lost were stuck with that job for a week.

Fishlegs always had a battle of wits. Snotlout usually lost that round.

Snotlout did the opposite of Fishlegs and had a battle of strength. Fishlegs always lost that round, surprisingly Hiccup did pretty well.

Astrid had decided on a battle of bravery where Fishlegs usually lost due to his fears.

Hiccup always did a dragon race. Snotlout usually lost that one because of Hookfang flaming up.

Tuff and I always seemed to avoid punishment. So did Astrid and Hiccup though. Today, that was about to change. Tuff and I decided that we would join weeks and do truth or dare.

Tuff wanted Hiccup to lose because he says he's becoming a "dictator". I want Astrid to lose because she always bosses me around.

And we decided that even us could be beaten during our own week. We knew we would win though because it's our speciality.

Tuff and I called everyone to the dragon academy. Hiccup landed with Toothless last.

He said, "Okay, let's get this over quickly. Alvin can attack at any time."

Astrid nodded. "He's right. Okay, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. What's your game?"

I smiled and announced, "We have decided on this glorious Monday-"

"It's actually Sunday, Ruff." Hiccup corrected.

I continued, " _Sunday_ morning to declare a prank war. Only the ones who have not yet cleaned a stable are able to compete."

Astrid stated, "You can't do that. That would leave just Hiccup and I."

"Not exactly," Tuff cackled. "We give our freedom to Snotlout and Fishlegs. And we have decided to announce war on team Hiccstrid!"

"Hiccstrid?" Snotlout asked, "What does that mean?"

I replied, "Well, ya see, instead of saying team Ruffnut and Tuffnut, we call ourselves Team Nut. So we decided to join Hiccup's and Astrid's names so it'll just be easier to say."

Astrid groaned, "Fine, but you two are going down."

"No you two are!" Tuffnut declared, "Nobody has ever out dared a Nut."

Astrid smirked. "And I have never lost a game of Truth or Dare. And Hiccup and I are an equal balance of strength and smarts."

"And we're both dumb so we can get through just about everything!" I stated.

Hiccup said, "Calm down. Let's just get this over with."

The four of sat on the floor. Snotlout and Fishlegs were the refs of our game. They made sure nobody cheated out on a dare.

The game went on for probably hours. Hiccup and Astrid made us chase boars into the village, paint Gobber's catapult (bertha) pink, jump butt naked into the freezing waters, and plant a snake in the meadhall without getting caught. We made them scare a bunch of villagers by being "ghosts" without getting caught, steal Mildew's sheep, hide Bucket's bucket in the mead hall, and sing in front of the entire village. The truths included spilling about what damage we caused, if I've ever kissed someone, our most embarrassing stories, and our greatest fears.

Nobody was ready to back down.

Then an idea came to mind during our turn. I turned to Tuff and he laughed at my idea.

He beamed, "Perfect."

I stated, "Hiccup and Astrid! Our dare for you is…"

Tuffnut did a fake drum roll and continued saying, "you two must switch clothes then stand up on a table in the mead hall-"

"Admit your love for each other-"

"Kiss in front of everyone-"

"And finally ride off on Toothless back here."

Their mouths dropped. Tuff smirked and asked, "Do you give up?"

"Hell no!" Astrid yelled. "Come on Hiccup, let's do this."

Hiccup glared, "You two are so dead next round."

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

Astrid yelled, "HICCUP I WON'T ASK YOU AGAIN!"

"I am NOT going around wearing your outfit."

I was wearing everything Astrid had on including the head band and skirt. Astrid at least didn't have to wear anything overly embarrassing.

Astrid shouted, "Goddamn it Hiccup, if you don't get out here right now I will beat you so hard you will wish you were facing the Red Death again."

I gulped and stepped out. Astrid was wearing my green tunic and brown pants. Her hair was let down and was crazy. When she caught sight of me though she burst into laughter.

I rolled my eyes. "Hahaha, yes I get it. I look stupid. Can we please get this over with?"

Astrid nodded struggling to keep in her laughter. Toothless flew us to the Mead Hall. It was dinner time now and unfortunately, every viking was there. My father was away on business with Gobber, thank Odin.

I muttered, "Let's get this over with."

Astrid nodded and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for doing this for me."

"Of course. I'm not going to let two Muttenheads beat us."

Astrid asked, "So I assume you have a dare to end this game next?"

I nodded. "Yup. And since they've never backed out of a dare, then they'll have to do it."

Astrid smirked. "Well then let's get this over with Lady Hiccup."

"Oh shut up."

She laughed as she pushed me into the hall. We ran to a table and climbed onto it. Immediately vikings looked over and laughed.

I shouted, "Astrid I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too Lady Hiccup." She laughed.

I glared at her before she pulled me in for a quick kiss. When she pulled away and I said, "If dressing up like a girl gets me a kiss, I'll gladly do it again."

She rolled my eyes and dragged me back to Toothless. I jumped on the dragon before the vikings could follow and flew away.

Hopefully my dad or Gobber wouldn't hear about this.

We landed and Ruff's and Tuff's mouths dropped. "I can't believe you did it."

Astrid smirked. "You underestimated us."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's over yet!" Tuff stated.

I beamed, "Well I think it might. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, I dare you for the rest of the year to volunteer to clean the dragon pens."

They're mouths dropped. Ruffnut said, "You… you can't do that!"

"Just did," Astrid beamed. "You gonna back out or are you going to do it the entire year."

Tuffnut and Ruffnut turned away to discuss it. We waited about five minutes before they returned.

Tuffnut muttered, "No nut has ever backed out of a dare before… till now."

Ruffnut groaned, "I can't believe we lost!"

Fishlegs came up and said, "I declare team Hiccstrid the winner! Ruff and Tuff will be cleaning the dragon pens for the week."

"You'll be needing these!" Snotlout sang as he tossed them the cleaning supplies.

They cringed as the supplies reached them. For the rest of week, everyone could hear the moans of the twins cleaning the stalls. And thankfully, everyone in Mead Hall seemed to forget the dare Astrid and I had to do. But I'll never forget it. Not only because it was one of the most embarrassing things I've ever done, but it proves that Astrid and I are an unstoppable team.

Team Hiccstrid.


	7. Cosplaying

**Heyo! This is the cosplaying chapter. It was very hard to find something, but I decided why not do Maze Runner! So btw: I do not own the maze runner. Here ya go everybody!**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 7: Cosplaying**

Hiccup's POV:

My eyes shot open in the dark. I shot up and found myself in an elevator moving up. I grunted trying to stand up.

I tried banging my hands against the bars. I screamed, "HELP! Can anybody hear me?!"

I sat down. "Oh gods… where am I?!"

I looked around. And soon as I looked up, we were nearing a door. It soon slammed to a stop. I took more deep breaths as I awaited to see what was next. Soon, the doors opened.

The bright light made me wince. "Gah, ow!"

I heard some people muttering.

"This can't be right!"

"I call dibs."

"Ew gross! He's a guy."

I rolled my eyes. "I can hear you, ya know?"

"Ugh, someone help me down." A girl said.

Soon, a girl was being brought down. She had black hair with green eyes.

"Hey there greenie." She smirked. "What's your name?"

At that moment, I had a state of panic. What was my name?

"I… don't know?" I muttered.

"That's alright. We all started out that way. We get our names back eventually. Only thing that you will remember." Heather said, "Now let's get you out of here."

She helped me fasten the ropes around me as they dragged me out. When I reached light, all I could see was girls. The crowded around me.

"Ooooooo he is cute!"

"He looks maybe around 20! That's how old I am!"

"I call dibs!"

"No fair! He's the only guy in Berk!"

Soon all the girls started to scatter as two females approached. A girl with two braids said, "Alright, clear a path for the greenie."

A lady with long brown hair and wrinkles covering her face approached. She laughed, "Sorry about the girls. It's just that we haven't had a guy here in such a long time."

"How long?" I asked.

She frowned. "Not since when I was your age. He was chief of Berk here. But now that he is gone, I'm the chief here. My name if Valka."

"And I'm her personal bodyguard, Ruffnut." The girl with braids stated.

Valka laughed. "Yes. And you have already met Heather. She takes care of the animals and makes sure they are well fed."

Heather nodded as she approached us. "And I'll also be your tour guide or Berk."

I looked around. The place had tiny huts and pens. But the thing that caught my eye were the grey walls surrounding us. I saw a door in a distance and a girl run in.

I asked, "What's over there?"

Valka turned and said, "That… nothing. As long as you stay in here, nothing bad will happen."

I rose my eyebrow in confusion. "Okay?"

Heather declared, "Alright, time for the tour. Let's move."

Heather had shown me Berk. The place was nice. People had made a living with barely anything. Many girls were running around. There were the builders, the runners/fighters, the brainiacs, the farmers, the docs, and finally, the hunters.

We walked past a training arena where I saw a girl going all out on a few girls.

I asked, "Who is that?"

"That is Astrid the Fearless." Heather stated, "She's been here for five years. She even knew the Great Stoick the Vast."

"Fearless? Vast?" I asked.

Heather nodded. "Once we find out who you are, then you get a personality to resemble you. Like Ruffnut the Headstrong, or Heather the Cunning."

I nodded. We walked over to the girl.

Heather called out, "Astrid!"

The girl stopped swinging her axe and looked at us. She smirked when she saw us.

She walked over and asked, "You the new greenie?"

I nodded. "I guess so. And your supposedly Astrid the Fearless?"

Astrid smiled. "Yup. Have a name yet?"

"Nope." I answered.

Astrid asked, "You good at fighting. Maybe this guy has the guts to become a fighter."

"Astrid…" Heather said.

I said, "Let's find out."

Astrid smiled. "First one to the ground loses."

We walked into the arena. She grabbed an axe off the board so I decided to grab a sword.

She led me to the middle of the training room and started swinging it. She said, "Alright greenie, let's see what you're made of."

I smiled. "Sure thing milady."

"Never call me milady again." She growled.

I smirked, "As you wish, milady."

Then she attacked. I parried and blocked. We were at each other's throat. When she came at me, I ducked out of the way. She fell to the ground.

I smiled. "Not very lady like."

I reached my hand to help her up, but she pulled me down. My head hit the ground and I groaned out in pain.

Astrid said, "That's for knocking me to the ground."

Then she slammed the but of the axe into my stomach saying, "And that's… for everything else."

I groaned in pain again, but suddenly a flicker went across my mind. Just something. A little something that could make me smile.

 _Hiccup_


	8. Shopping

**Heyo! We're rolling into day number 8! You guys ready for the shopping one. Hope you all like this chapter. I decided to tell you guys that my favorite chapter I've written so far is probably this one or the date.**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

Day 8: Shopping

Astrid's POV:

I yelled, "Where did Johann tell us to meet?"

"Just a little bit past that island!" Hiccup replied.

Johann had called a meeting to me and Hiccup. We had found some information on how to track Viggo. We plan to give a terrible terror that can track and be sneaky to go after Viggo. That way, if he plans to travel, he knows how to avoid the ships.

"What do you think we can get in return?" I asked.

Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe some kind of weapon? Who knows?"

Hiccup and I found the ship and landed.

"Master Hiccup Haddock!" Johann beamed, "And Lady Astrid Haddock-"

"Haddock?!" Him and I exclaimed at the same time.

"You're not married?" Johann asked.

I blushed and stammered, "N-no! Just friends."

Johann shrugged. "Oh…. whoopsie. Last time I heard from you and your friends, they addressed you as Mr. and Mrs. Haddock."

"They were just teasing Johann." Hiccup explained.

Johann laughed. "Oh my dear apologies."

"It's alright Johann." I said refusing to look at Hiccup.

After four years, Hiccup and I's relationship has grown. We agreed to be friends silently. But now, it was getting harder to hide my feelings. Everyone says it's obvious we love each other, but I'm stubborn. Also I don't know exactly how.

Anyway, as Hiccup and Johann talked about Hiccup's idea, I looked around the ship for anything. Eventually I found my way into the jewelry section.

I usually find nothing of interest, and walk away. Today something caught my eye though. It was a ring. It had an axe on it and a dragon on it that was made from pure gold.

It was beautiful. Usually, nothing blindy stood out to me. This was the only piece that I thought was pretty.

A hand on my shoulder jumped me out of my thoughts.

Hiccup asked, "You okay Astrid?"

I nodded. "Yeah I'm okay. You done?"

"Yeah." Hiccup asked, "What were you looking at?"

"Oh nothing." I said, "Let's… uh just go."

Hiccup nodded. "You go on ahead. I'll meet you back at the edge. Johann said I can pick anything of my choice to bring back for the edge."

I smiled and fly away on Stormfly trying to forget that beautiful piece of jewelry.

* * *

(YEARS LATER)

I sat alone at the beach after Drago was defeated. Ice covered Berk my home. It was sad, really.

Hiccup had become chief, and has started to take control. Tomorrow, Berk would start to go under construction.

I stared off into the night. Everyone in the group has grown up somehow. I remembered when the six of us were back on Dragon's edge ready to take down Viggo. I wish we went back to that.

"Long day right?"

I turned to face Hiccup, my amazing boyfriend. We started dating a year ago on the Edge. Ever since, our relationship has gotten stronger.

I love him and he loves me.

I nodded. "Yeah. Probably worse for you though."

He sat down next to me, something clenched in his hand.

I asked, "What's in your hand?"

"Oh it's um… well, it's uh…" Hiccup stammered. "Gods, this is harder than I thought."

"You can tell me anything Hiccup," I stated.

Hiccup smiled and continued, "Astrid… you know I love you. We've been together for a long time now. And… I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

He sighed and stood up. I joined him, but soon we went onto one knee. I gasped.

Hiccup sighed, "Astrid I've loved you since the day I saw you. You were everyone's dream girl, and somehow I ended up with you. And I want to be with you till the day I die.

"I've wanted to ask you this for the longest time. Astrid Hofferson… would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I gasped. Then he showed me the ring.

It was the same one on Johann's boat from when we were nineteen.

I asked, "Where did you-"

"I got it that day on the ship. When you left the ship, I asked Johann for it. I had always planned on giving it to you, but somehow forgot about it with Viggo. So I finally remembered it when my mom and dad had danced…"

He trailed off and I held Hiccup's hand. I said, "Stoick would be so proud of you. I bet he'd be happy you stepped up to be chief as well."

"Yeah… he would've loved to see me propose to you. He always called you his future daughter in law. Always asking why I haven't asked and all that."

I smiled and so did he. Then he said, "Speaking of asking, you haven't answered my question yet milady."

I laughed and kissed him. I pulled away and whispered, "Yes. I love you."

"I love you too." He beamed.

Then I kissed him again as he slipped the ring on my finger.

On second thought, I don't wish we were back on the Edge. I want to stay in this moment forever.


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

**Hey everybody! Ready for the next chapter? My new favorite chapter has become this one! It's the longest one so far I believe and I hope you all like it.**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 9: Hanging with Friends**

Astrid's POV:

After the final battle with Viggo, Berk had decided to throw us a party to celebrate our victory.

Three very important things would happen tonight.

Heather, after this, would be heading back to the Berserker tribe to lead them now that they have no ruler. So it would be Fishlegs' last night with her.

Also, it's our last time on the Edge. We're returning home to go back to our responsibilities. Well, Hiccup had to leave because of his father, but we decided to leave as well.

And finally, Hiccup and I would reveal to everybody about our relationship. Nobody knew about it. We decided to keep it a secret because of Viggo. He and I have been dating actually for a bit… and he proposed. We're not going to be married for a long time, but that's okay. I love him and he loves me.

I stood by my hut after packing up. I looked around one more time. It was really bare right now. The bed and some furniture remained just in case we ever came back. All my valuables have been packed away. I left behind a weapon, few clothes, and some paper just in case I ever came back.

"You ready?" A voice said.

I turned around to see Hiccup. I walked over and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Yup," I replied.

Hiccup and I walked out of my hut to our dragons. Everybody was already packed and ready to go.

Snotlout shouted, "Hurry up you two! I need to get back on time to get ready for the party. Otherwise my dad will blow up."

"Don't worry Snotlout." Hiccup stated, "We'll be back before noon. And remember, everyone meet at the cove before the party so we can all fly in together. Dad wanted us to have a 'special entrance'."

I nodded and hopped onto to Stormfly, "Well let's go!"

Then we took to the air. I sighed looking back at Dragon's Edge remembering our times together.

Fishlegs sighed, "I'm going to miss it."

"We'll come back again." Hiccup promised, "It's not the last time we'll ever see it."

Heather said, "Well it might as well be for me. I mean, I have to become chiefette to the Berserkers… I'm not going to be able to do whatever I wish anymore."

I smiled sympathetically, "Even though you may not be Heather the strong and brave, you'll still be Heather, our best friend."

Heather beamed, "Thanks Astrid."

I turned around and looked once more at Dragon's Edge. Then together we flew off to Berk saying goodbye to what we've come to know as home.

As soon as we got home everyone cheered for us. Well mainly Hiccup. We all separated promising to meet up together tonight.

Hiccup said, "See you tonight!"

"See ya!" I replied.

I landed at home and walked inside soon to be enveloped into a tight hug.

"Astrid!" My mom smiled.

I laughed, "Hi mom."

She let go and I went to hug my dad. "Hey dad."

"Glad to see you home safely." He said.

I nodded as my mom asked, "Are you excited for the party tonight?"

"Totally. But I uh… well there's something I have to tell you guys tonight."

My mom smiled. "Oooooooo! Did something happen on the Edge?"

I nodded. "It's really amazing. I'm sure you guys will be happy."

"Well I can't wait to hear it." My dad said, "Now, we must prepare for tonight."

And just like that, I was swept into a whirlwind of preparations for the party.

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

I landed at my home with Toothless. I opened the door to my house expecting it to be empty. Instead, I was met with a bone crushing hug.

Stoick, my father, exclaimed, "Hiccup you're back!"

I stammered, "Yup… I missed you too dad. You're crushing me though."

He let go and laughed, "Sorry. It's just been so long! I'm glad to have you back, son."

I beamed, "I'm happy to be back too."

"He's not the only one happy to see ya!" A new voice said.

Gobber appeared from the stairs. I went to hug him.

He said, "Good to know you'll be back at the forge again."

I laughed, "Yup. I'm so excited for tonight."

"Aye, we are too. It's a great way to celebrate your victory!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Well there's that and something else," I said.

"What is it?" Stoick asked.

I laughed, "Um… well, I'll tell you guys tonight."

"Alright son. Now let's get ya ready for tonight!" Stoick stated.

After hours or preparation, I was ready to go to the cove. My dad had me wear a green tunic, brown pants, and a dark green vest with ox fur. He was wearing something a bit more formal, and tried to get me to wear something like him as well. I refused though.

Snotlout was wearing a blue shirt, black pants, and a black furry cape. Fishlegs wore a brown tunic with tan pants and a vest made out of sheep's wool. Tuff wore a green tunic with a brown belt and pants. He had a brown cape like Snotlout's too.

Heather and Ruff actually dressed up. Heather wore a red dress that stopped at her knee with black lace. Her hair was down and wavy, and she had a silver locket. Ruffnut wore a green dress that almost touched the floor with a leather belt. Her hair was still the same two braids and she had her viking hat, but she had her hair cut a bit.

Of course that made Snotlout and Fishlegs ogle.

Fishlegs was of course complimenting Heather and Snotlout was trying to flirt with Ruff. Tuffnut was sitting down on a rock playing with his chicken.

I asked Tuff, "Astrid here?"

"No, but there is this pretty blond girl behind you coming on a dragon that looks almost exactly like Stormfly." Tuff stated.

I turned around and my jaw dropped.

Astrid wore a white dress that stopped mid knee. She had a brown leather belt on her and her straps were made leather as well. Her hair was actually let down for once and was long and wavy. Astrid never wore jewelry either, but tonight she put on a necklace with a golden axe and the ring I gave her which sort of matched.

Astrid approached me and asked, "Do I like okay?"

I blushed. "You look… amazing, Astrid."

She blushed as well. Ruffnut added, "Wow, never thought I'd see the day Astrid Hofferson wear a dress."

Astrid laughed. "I'll only wear a dress twice in my life."

"Twice?" Fishlegs asked.

Astrid stated, "Yeah. Tonight and a different time."

"When's that?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid stammered, "Oh… uh-"

"We should probably go now. It's gotten dark out and we need to get going if we want to have that dramatic entrance." I said to them saving Astrid.

We all mounted our dragons and took to the skies. We flew in the order of Heather, Snotlout, Astrid, me, Fishlegs, Ruff, and then Tuff. When we reached the Mead Hall, a bunch of cheers rang up louder then this morning.

We landed and entered the Mead Hall. My father stood tall and proud.

He yelled, "Everyone, the Riders of Berk are here!"

A bunch of cheering went around and the party commenced. I made sure never to stray too far from Astrid. We hung around and danced.

Eventually though everyone got a bit too drunk. We were all still underaged so we tried to avoid the drunk vikings as much as possible.

After the third person threw up, Heather asked, "You guys just want to go to the cove for a while and hang out?!"

We all agreed and left the party early. We flew to the cove and started a fire. I saw with Astrid, Fishlegs with Heather, Snotlout by himself, and then the twins.

I said, "Do you guys remember when Alvin called me the 'Dragon Conqueror'?"

Astrid laughed, "Yes! He considered you a god or something!"

Fishlegs asked, "Hey do you guys remember when we had Snotlout pretend he was king to infiltrate Viggo's auction?"

"Oh yeah that was hilarious!" Heather laughed, "I'm surprised Gobber didn't kill you right then and there."

Ruff added, "I'm surprised Viggo and Ryker even believed he was royalty!"

"Hey! I made a fine king!" Snotlout exclaimed.

Tuff asked, "Then why did he catch you in the act after a little while?"

"He um… oh shut up Tuffnut!"

We all laughed. Heather then said, "Do you guys remember how Astrid and Hiccup flirted with each other nonstop and still haven't admitted their feelings?"

The group all nodded and Fishlegs added, "You guys would be so cute!"

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Fishlegs." Snotlout stated, "I mean, Astrid and I would be perfect, but it's obvious you two like each other."

Ruff exclaimed, "Yeah I don't see why you two aren't even married yet?! I mean the way you act towards each other makes me think you are!"

"We even told some people along the way that you were married." Tuffnut laughed.

Astrid and I looked at each other and blushed.

Heather asked, "What?"

Astrid spoke, "Um, well. Actually Hiccup and I have something to tell you guys…"

"Yeah," I continued, "We are actually… We were always dating."

They were quiet till they all shouted, "WHAT?!"

Astrid laughed, "Yeah… and also…"

She showed them the ring.

Ruffnut said, "No-"

"Way!" Tuffnut finished.

Snotlout asked, "You guys are engaged?!"

I nodded sheepishly. "I love her so we decided we want to always be together. We're not getting married right away. We'll wait a year or two probably because we're both young still."

"Yeah, but what do you guys think?" Astrid asked.

Immediately they all cheered. They congratulated us and all that, but soon wedding talk went back to friend talk.

Soon we were all laying on our backs looking at the stars. I held onto Astrid's hand as we talked.

Suddenly Heather said, "I'm going to miss this."

"We all are." Astrid added, "but I'm sure we'll have plenty of adventures to come."

Heather sighed, "I don't want to become chief."

"I know how you feel," I sighed. "But it's our fate. No way we can change that."

"Still," Heather said, "I'm going to miss you guys."

Snotlout said, "We're going to miss you too Heather."

Fishlegs said, "Yeah. You can still visit sometimes on Windshear. And no matter what…"

Astrid finished, "You'll always be a dragon rider."

Ruff and Tuff said, "Yeah! And one day we'll go back to live our glory days!"

Heather laughed, "Thanks guys."

I said, "And if you ever need anything, you know where to find us."

Heather smiled at me and snuggled closer to Fishlegs. Astrid did the same to me and I put my arm around her waist.

And we stayed there the rest of the night thinking of our times together on Dragon's Edge.


	10. Animal Ears

**Heyo! Okay today's chapter was Animal Ears. I had some trouble writing this soooooo hang with me.**

 **READ ON!**

 **Day 10: Animal Ears**

Astrid's POV:

Friday the thirteenth. An old norse legend which scares vikings into believing we have bad luck.

I refuse to believe it. My friends did though. So we're here on Dragon's Edge, and they were trying to convince me.

Fishlegs stated, "Come on Astrid! It is a real thing!"

"No way Fishlegs." I scoffed. "I have yet to be hit with any bad luck."

Ruffnut asked, "You mean you have never had bad luck?"

"What type of bad luck have you guys gotten?" I asked.

Hiccup sighed. "Well it made me not be able to draw anything other than you."

I laughed. "It can't do that."

"Legend says that Loki comes down himself and curses you if you offend him." Fishlegs said.

Tuff nodded, "It's true. Last year, Ruff and I's bodies switched!"

"Not true or possible!" I exclaimed, "Nice try guys, but I'm not afraid."

Hiccup sighed. "Alright, fine. If anything bad happens though, tell me."

"Yeah sure." I scoffed.

I left the Club house and went back to my hut. Tomorrow the thirteenth would be here, and I would prove there is no bad luck.

The morning came and I woke up… with every little thing being loud. I groaned in pain and tried to cover my ears… to find them huge.

I ran to a mirror and saw that they were dragon ears. Or more precisely, Nightfury ears.

"No," I said, "No, no, no, no!"

Stormfly came over and looked at me with concern. I said, "I'm alright."

I thought about how the others would react to seeing me. Ruff, Tuff, and Snotlout would laugh at me. Fishlegs would try to tell me not to panic. And Hiccup-

Oh Odin no! I can't let Hiccup see me like this!

I walked to Stormfly, "Girl we have to get out of here!"

I put a hood on over my ears and hopped onto Stormfly. We flew out into the early morning into the forest where I planned to spend to rest of the day. The others might get a bit worried, but I refuse to let them see me!

I reached the other side of the island.

"We're safe here girl," I said.

I sat leaning against Stormfly when I had heard the sound of a Nightfury.

"ASTRID?!" A voice yelled.

I sat up and hopped onto Stormfly. "We have to get out of sight!"

We flew into the air and soon I saw Toothless. They must have seen us because Hiccup chased me all around the island.

"Head to a neighboring island girl!" I instructed Stormfly.

"Astrid come back!" Hiccup yelled.

We flew pretty much everywhere. When we were about to hit a seastack with them almost on us, I flew up suddenly.

I heard the familiar sound of Hiccup's screech and Toothless's scream.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Phew. That was close."

I saw an island a little bit further and brought Stormfly to it. We landed at the beach, and I got off of Stormfly.

"They'll be back girl," I said, "We have to go find shelter!"

Eventually after looking around the forest, we found a cave hidden from sight. My stomach rumbled a bit.

I sighed, "Stormfly, I'll be back. I need to go get us some food."

I went out of the cave and went to get us some fish. I went to the beach with a net a brought. I threw it in and waited.

After about a few minutes, I decided to bring the catch in.

Five fish.

I smiled, "Perfect."

Then I heard it. "ASTRID!"

I gasped and looked up. The riders and Hiccup were flying towards me.

So I ran. I heard Hiccup's cry of protest, but didn't stop.

I ran so hard I didn't hear the Nightfury land and Hiccup jump off.

Next thing I know I'm on the ground with Hiccup on top of me.

"Astrid why-"

I cut him off by punching him in the face. He will not see my ears!

I ran towards the caev once he was on the ground. I yelled, "Don't come looking for me. I'll be back tomorrow when this is over!"

Then I left them there on the beach with my fish over my shoulder.

Hiccup's POV:

Later that night, I went to find Astrid. Everyone was just confused as me about what happened.

So I saw a light in a cave.

I said, "Okay bud. That must be where they're staying. Let's get closer."

Toothless flew us to the cave entrance. I got off and we entered. All I saw though was Stormfly, but her wing was spread out. Astrid might be underneath.

I walked to Stormfly who woke up when we entered.

I said, "It's okay girl. I need to see Astrid."

Stormfly lifted her wing and I gasped. Astrid… had… dragon ears.

I went up to her and shook her slightly.

Her eyes opened and she murmured, "Hiccup?"

Then she gasped and suddenly ran to her cloak. I ran after her and ripped it out of her hand.

She whispered, "D-Don't look at me. I'm hideous."

"Astrid." I said softly, "You're definitely not hideous."

She started crying and I hugged her. I mumbled, "I thought I told you that if anything bad happened to tell me."

"I didn't want you to see me like this."

I asked, "Why?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know. If it was the others I would've been fine. But I just didn't want you to see me like this."

I laughed a bit. "If you thought I would laugh at you, I wouldn't."

I kissed her forehead. "I don't like you just because of your looks. You are really pretty, but it's what's inside that matters to me."

She gasped. "You-you like me?"

I nodded. "I thought you would know."

"Well I wanna tell you something as well." Astrid beamed, "I like you as well."

I smiled. "Well that's good. And I think animal ears are very cute on you."

"Oh shut up." Astrid laughed.

I asked, "Do you want to sleep here and head back tomorrow?"

She nodded. I brought Toothless inside. Usually I'd sleep with Toothless, but instead I went over to Astrid. I laid next to her as she snuggled close to me. She rested her head on my chest and I put my arms around her. We leaned against Stormfly and fell asleep quietly.


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

**Hey everyone! Hope you all like this Halloween themed one with the kigurumis. I thought it would be cute if they were like they're dragons. I didn't go into full detail describing exactly what they look like, but you can probably picture it. Hope you all like it!**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 11: Wearing Kigurumis**

Hiccup's POV:

I woke up in the morning to Toothless scratching at the rooftops. I groaned and sat up. Last night, we came in late from Dragon's Edge for a special viking celebration.

Halloween. It was a holiday when we dressed up to celebrate the day where we chased off evil spirits. We had a whole show planned where we killed dragons. A bunch of killing was involved.

But in the past years, things have changed. Instead we now have a huge party. Everyone celebrates. There's a costume contest, games, and this year, a villager created a haunted house.

The party started at sundown tonight. In the meantime, every viking had to prepare. I know the twins and Snotlout are planning to scare some kids tonight at the Haunted House. Fishlegs plans to help with the young vikings and tell ghost stories. Astrid and I are going to help with the dragon games.

But we only have to work for the first hour or two. Then after, we plan to meet up and try the games and everything.

We were even meeting up at noon to do our costumes.

I walked outside and yawned. Turns out I was up later than usual. It was almost noon!

"Really Toothless? You choose now to wake me up!"

Toothless grunted and rolled his eyes. I sighed and ran back in to get ready. When I was, I took Toothless for a quick morning flight. Everyone was getting set up, and it was fun to watch the halloween preparations.

I asked, "You excited for tonight, bud?"

Toothless warbled in delight. I laughed and headed to Fishlegs' house. We decided to do it there because he knew how to sew.

I knocked and Astrid opened the door.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "What took you so long babe?"

I laughed pecked her lips. "Sorry woke up late."

Astrid and I had started dating a while ago on the Edge. Everyone was happy especially Heather.

Speaking of, she was back on the Edge guarding the base. We asked if she wanted to come, but she declined. I think she was still grieving over Daggur.

We entered and everyone was ready. Snotlout asked, "Where have you been? I'm usually the last one here!"

"Sorry. I woke up later then I usually do and had to fly Toothless." I replied. "Now we have to talk about our costumes for tonight."

Ruffnut stated, "Fishlegs actually had an idea. They're called Killagumis or something?"

"Kigurumis!" Fishlegs corrected. "And they're a full suit costume that replicates an animal. I had the idea myself!"

I asked, "And what animal would we look like."

"Our dragons!" Fishlegs responded, "You could be Toothless! Astrid as Stormfly, me as Meatlug, the twins as Barf and Belch, and Snotlout as Hookfang."

Astrid said, "That actually sounds like a good idea."

"Great! I just need your measurements so I can make the costume with Snotlout." Fishlegs said.

They got our measurements and we got to work. Granted we barely did anything, but we did some work. After four hours of work, they were ready.

I picked up my costume. "This looks great Fishlegs!"

"Thank you! I even had the twins' one connected like the real Barf and Belch. And every costume has a little secret. Hiccup, yours can actually fly like your flight suit. Astrid's has daggers in the tail so she can use them in an emergency. Snotlout's is fireproof so he light himself on fire. Mine has a mace built in the tail. Ruff's spews green smoke, and Tuff's sparks."

Tuffnut smirked. "This is going to be epic!"

* * *

When night came, everyone gathered in the village. I used the flight suit Fishlegs' provided to glide in. Everyone stared at me as I landed near my friends.

Astrid laughed, "What's with you and the dramatic entrances?"

"I can't help myself. It's in my blood." I stated.

"Your dad doesn't have it though!" Snotlout stated.

I said, "And I bet my mom did."

Suddenly the crowd quieted as my dad walked onto the stage. He talked about why we celebrated the holiday and how things have changed.

He finally yelled, "AND NOW LET ACTIVITIES COMMENCE!"

Everyone cheered. I grabbed Astrid's hand and yelled, "Come on! Let's go to the game before it gets raided."

Our game had taken up the entire training arena. It was a maze where you rode Toothless and Stormfly through. Your goal was to gain by shooting the shields of sheeps, vikings, and dragons. If you shot one with a picture of me or the other riders, you lost a point. The person with the most points won.

In the end, you won a new weapon to wield.

Astrid and I had fun and got lots of compliments on our costumes. Eventually Gustav came around trying to flirt with Astrid. She scared him off though with one of those weapons hidden in the tail.

It was a fun time helping the kids play.

Eventually our shifts were over and around 11 o'clock it was our turn to have fun.

We met up in the center of town to try the new Haunted House.

Snotlout said, "The twins and I didn't get to see any of it except out spots. But from the looks of the kids that came through, they were scared!"

"Not for Astrid Fearless Hofferson," Astrid scoffed.

I laughed. "Nothing can scare my girl."

We all walked in in pairs. I was with Astrid, Fish with Snotlout, and then the twins.

When we got in the middle, I looked at Astrid. I was surprised to see she was shaking and scared! A thing jumped out and she bumped into me. I put my arms around her.

I whispered, "It's okay, it's okay. It's not real."

Astrid stood near me the rest of the time. I was actually kind of happy. I mean, the girl I loved was in my arms.

We finally got out of the Haunted House. I surprisingly wasn't scared. Everyone else was.

I asked, "You guys thought that was scary?"

Snotlout stuttered, "Y-yes!"

Tuffnut asked, "You… weren't?"

I shook my head. "I guess I've been in so many life or death scary situations that stuff like that doesn't faze me anymore."

"That's not exactly a good thing," Ruff said.

I shrugged and kept my arm around Astrid. She didn't shrug me away like usual, surprisingly, she got closer.

"I'm never doing that again," Astrid murmured into my chest.

I laughed, "Alright by me."

I kissed her forehead lightly to assure her it was okay. By now, only a few were around. We walked past the hall to see the ghost story kids looking boring.

A viking lady was trying hard, but groaned when no one was paying attention. Then she caught our eye.

"Hiccup!" She ran over, "Yee gotta help me!"

"What do you need?" I asked.

"These kids aren't scared by anything or interested."

Fishlegs added, "They were like that earlier too."

I shrugged. "I don't see how I can help."

"You've done plenty of scary things. Maybe they'll actually like your stories!"

I said, "I'll give it a try."

We walked over a bunch of kids perked up. They smiled and started talking amongst themselves.

A little girl asked, "Are you gonna tell us a story Mister Hiccup?"

I laughed, "Yes. Would you guys like to hear our real life scary stories."

All the kids nodded. I smiled as we sat down in front of the kids. Ruff and Tuff sat with the kids ready to listen. Snotlout leaned against a tree pretending not to care. Fishlegs sat on a stump in the back watching the kids. Astrid and I took a seat up front. She held my hand and snuggled close and I smiled.

"Where should I start?" I asked outloud.

Astrid kissed my cheek. "The beginning."

I laughed. "Alright. Here it goes. _This is Berk…"_


	12. Making Out

**Heyo! Now if you are 12 and under or if you want to not know much about kissing, don't read. Obviously it was shortly described because I didn't do anything after it so it wasn't so bad. Still though, if you shouldn't read then don't read. Don't blame me for your dirty thoughts or anything, okay?**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 12: Making Out**

Astrid's POV:

Getting kidnapped was not on my agenda. Probably not on Heather's either.

I groaned and slammed the bars. "Ugh of course we get kidnapped! It's my fault."

Heather sighed, "No it's not. We wanted to protect the boys."

"I know. I'm just glad Hiccup didn't get caught."

Heather nodded. "It's like me with Fishlegs. But your love is much stronger than ours."

I laughed, "I-I don't love…"

"Please don't deny it… just admit it once before we die in an hour." Heather said.

I frowned and leaned my head against the bars. It was true. After we saved Hiccup and Fishlegs last night, Viggo visited us. He said that to finally get to Hiccup that we would kill me. Heather was a "bonus".

I whispered. "Fine. I love Hiccup."

"Was that so hard?" Heather asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Because now, I actually do have a regret. I never got to tell him."

Heather frowned and put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry Astrid."

I sniffed and a tear ran down my face. "I love him, Heather. Damn it, I love him! I've loved him since the first time we rode Toothless."

Heather sighed and hugged me. And for the first time in forever, I cried.

We were marched up to the deck at midnight. My face was red still from earlier, and we both stayed quiet. The crew teased us, but I looked straight.

I saw Stormfly and Windsheer in chains. They were fighting hard to get free when they saw us.

When we got to a platform, we were roughly pushed on. I stood facing Viggo, Ryker and his crew. My dragon was placed to the side with Windsheer.

I yelled, "Stormfly, it's okay! Hiccup and the others will find you."

She calmed down. I whispered, "Everything will be fine… I'm sorry Hiccup."

Viggo smirked at us. "Any last words girls."

"I wish that I wasn't the one who gave you your ticket to hell." Heather spat.

Viggo laughed, "Like I did your brother."

Heather growled. Viggo turned to me, "Any last words? Requests?"

I cried. "No requests… just one regret."

Then I looked up and yelled, "I love Hiccup Haddock! I wish I could've told him that earlier, but was too afraid. One day I hope he knows it. But know this Viggo… you will never hurt the man I love. You kill me, and you'll have _nothing_ against him. So go ahead, kill me."

Viggo growled. "Fine… I will."

Ryker bellowed, "Archers, ready!"

A bunch of archers got ready to shoot. I closed my eyes as Ryker told them to shoot.

I whispered, "I'm sorry Hiccup."

The arrow whizzed by us, but soon I felt myself flying. I looked up to see Toothless's claws.

I beamed, "Toothless!"

He warbled and looked down at me.

I looked back to see Heather with Fishlegs. The twins and Snotlout were firing at the ships.

I yelled, "Hiccup, Stormfly and Windshear-"

"I know Astrid! Once we get the hunters away we'll-"

Suddenly a big fire got started. The sail broke and all the vikings jumped into the water.

Viggo yelled from a sail ship he escaped on, "This isn't over Hiccup! I will get the girl you love!"

Hiccup didn't say anything. Instead he flew me over to the ship. Once he dropped me down, I immediately ran to Stormfly. I tugged hard to get her chains off. Then I got Windshear as well.

I hopped onto Stormfly and joined the others.

Hiccup said, "Alright, everyone back to the Edge. Astrid, when we get back, meet me in my hut. We got to talk."

Later that night when we got back, I went to go meet Hiccup. Stormfly was resting in the pens, and I was ready to go to sleep.

I knocked on the door and called out, "Hiccup I'm here."

The door opened, and Hiccup brought me inside. He looked so different when all his armor was off, but then again so did I.

I asked, "What do you-"

Hiccup hugged me. "I'm so happy you're alright."

I hugged him tight. I muttered, "Me too… he was going to-"

"I know, I heard." Hiccup said.

I pulled away blushing, "How much?"

Hiccup stated, "All of it… Astrid why didn't you tell me?"

"I was embarrassed… I'm supposed to be a shieldmaiden! Hardcore with no feelings… yet when I'm with you, all my barriers go down."

"So you meant it? You do love me?"

I nodded. "It would've been my one regret not telling you. I love you Hic-"

His lips cut me off. It started off sweet, but when I didn't pull away, they became much more faster. His arms circled my waist bringing me closer while I played with his hair. Our tongues fought for dominance, but I eventually lost.

In between kisses he muttered, "I… thought I… was going… to lose…"

I moaned as suddenly he started to kiss my neck.

He asked, "Did I just make you-"

"Oh shut up and kiss me dragon boy," I stated as I brought my lips to his again.

Hiccup murmured, "I love you too milady."

I smiled against his lips. We kissed so many times I lost count, by the end of the night I was breathless. Who knew he had it in him.

Now if anything like tonight happened again, I would have no regrets. And what we did that night, I definitely had no regrets.


	13. Eating Ice Cream

**Heyo! Ready for the next chapter. Who knew ice cream could make a great Hiccstrid prompt?**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 13: Eating Ice Cream**

Hiccup's POV:

Who knew summer's on Dragon's Edge could be so hot?

Everyone was in the club house trying to stay cool. No one had any armor on and were guzzling down water. It never has been this hot before.

Astrid groaned, "Hiccup, can we please go somewhere cooler?"

I mumbled, "Where? I don't know anyplace that isn't infested with dangerous dragons."

"Why don't we just head to the beach that's here?" Fishlegs said.

Snotlout yelled, "Why so we can die of more heat?! Our water supply is running low, and being inside in the shade makes it only somewhat better."

Fishlegs thought for a second before exclaiming, "I have an awesome idea! It might take a little bit, but I'll be back soon! Just head down to the beach."

Fishlegs ran out and jumped onto to Meatlug. They flew off to who knows where, and left us confused.

I sighed, "All right get ready to head to the beach."

We all went to our individual huts to get ready. I decided to wear red shorts and no shirt. I met up with the others. Snotlout was wearing the same thing as me, but in green and his chest hair was… gross. Tuff wore blue trunks and a green tunic and his fruit hat.

The girls showed up and my mouth dropped at Astrid. Instead of wearing their usual outfits, they decided to switch it up like us.

Heather wore her hair down and a brown shirt that showed her stomach and was held up by a strap going around her neck. She wore green shorts and sandals as well.

Ruff wore a blue one with normal straps and brown shorts and sandals. Her hair now was not in one braid instead of two.

Astrid… looked amazing. She had a red top like the others without any straps. She wore brown shorts and red sandals. Her hair was down now with a braid crown. In other words: She was beautiful.

Astrid smiled. "You guys ready?"

I couldn't speak so Tuff said, "Yeah let's do this!"

We all hopped onto our dragons and flew to the beach. When we arrived, everyone ran into the water.

I layed down on Toothless soaking in the sun. It was peaceful… till I felt cold water pour all over me.

I yelled, "RUFF! TUFF!"

Then I heard a laugh that made me open my eyes. It was actually Astrid.

"Really?" I asked.

She laughed, "What? It's cute when you're mad."

I asked, "You think I'm cute?"

Astrid blushed. "N-No."

I smiled and said, "Well you're going to regret getting me wet."

"Is that so Dragon Boy?" Astrid asked.

I nodded. "You bet milady."

Astrid was about to reply when Fishlegs landed. He was wearing beach clothes like brown shorts and a red shirt. Under his arm was a barrel, and in the other was some bottles and cups.

I asked, "What's this Fishlegs?"

"I call it 'ice cream'. It's shaved ice or snow with flavors. I made some concoctions with lemons, cherries, and pineapples. So tell me what flavor."

Once we all chose a flavor that suited us, Astrid and I ate ours on the sand. The gang soon went back to the water for a splashing war. A bunch of shaved us was left over still, and suddenly I had an idea.

I said, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get more ice cream."

I got up and grabbed some in my hand putting into a ball. Then I turned around and threw it at Astrid. She gasped as the cold ice cream hit her.

"I told you would regret throwing water on me." I laughed.

The group turned to watch the exchange. Astrid glared and walked over to me, "You're going to regret that."

Then everyone went crazy. Tuff yelled, "ICE CREAM FIGHT!"

Fishlegs and Heather fought while the twins went after Snotlout. Astrid and I fought hard. She got a bunch and poured it over my head. I threw some more at her face.

I picked her up and spun her around. She laughed, "Hiccup!"

I laughed and took some of the ice on me and put it on her nose. She gasped and lightly punched me. I tickled her and we fell on the ground laughing.

Soon everyone was on the ground laughing at the end. Astrid was laying on my chest as the night came in. Thankfully it cooled down for us. The twins and Snotlout went back to the tent. Fishlegs and Heather were hanging by the shore. Astrid and I were sitting on a rock watching the moon rise.

"Well today was fun." I laughed.

Astrid smiled. "Totally. Fishlegs was smart with the ice cream."

"Yeah he totally saved us today." I said.

Astrid sighed and kissed my cheek. "I better get to sleep. We're gonna have another rough day tomorrow. Night Dragon Boy."

I smiled a bit and said goodnight to her as well. Who knew ice cream could bring us closer.


	14. Genderswapped

**Heyo! Ready for the genderbent chapter? I had a tough time coming up with an idea so I thought little Hiccup and Ash would suffice. Hope you all enjoy! (BTW I couldn't think of girly names for the guys in the gang and Ruff already has one).**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 14: Genderswapped**

Hiccup's POV:

I ran into the forest crying. I know what you're thinking? Why I am I, the six year old daughter of the chief upset?

My cousin, Snotlout. She keeps one upping me saying he should run the village. Every chance she gets she uses to embarrass me. She took basically everyone. I used to be great friends with this girl named Fishlegs. Then they wouldn't stop teasing us, and Fishlegs left me and joined them. Snotlout and Fishlegs aren't the only ones. They have Ruffnut and Tuffnut the twins pulling pranks on me.

It sucked being the runt of the new generation.

And today was the worst day of my life.

It was my birthday, and against my will, my father decided to throw a party. He invited every kid my age… including my crush, Ash. He was a part of that group, but never teased me. Ash was extremely cute with his blond hair and blue eyes. Of course though, my cousin has dibs.

So before my party I was writing in my journal about Ash. I guess I forgot to put away the journal because Ruffnut found it. He have it to Snotlout, and he read it outloud to everyone. Then against my pleas, he threw it into the fire. Then they teased me saying that a strong viking like him could never love a fragile and nerdy girl like me.

Even my dad laughed at me.

So here I was… Hiccup the Useless.

I sobbed and heard someone approached. I growled, "Go away!"

"It's okay… I'm not going to make fun of you." A voice said.

I gasped. It was Ash! I asked, "What're you doing here? Aren't you going to go make fun of me with Snotlout?"

"Snotface is an idiot. She thinks she's this beautiful and amazing shield maiden, but she's nothing compared to you," Ash said.

I blushed. "You think so?"

"I know so." Ash stated, "I thought what you said about me was real sweet."

"Yeah, but I would've prefered if you didn't know about my crush." I muttered.

Ash laughed, "It's okay. We're six though so it's a little too early for love and all that. I promise one day we'll be ready though."

I smiled and Ash did too. Then he said, "I better be heading back. Snotface will be looking for me, and we don't need her ruining your birthday anymore. Bye Hiccup! Hope you like my present."

And I did. It was a journal just like my old one. I had it with me for all my adventures. Even when I found Toothless, my dragon. Of course by then Ash and I weren't friends, but I still liked him. I showed him Toothless one night and fell more in love with him.

Then when we made peace he kissed me. When we were having those winter games during our battles against Ava, he kissed me. When Snoggletog came he kissed me. On Dragon's Edge when we beat Riley and Vigga he kissed me. And now when I just defeated Drago and the bewilderbeast, we were kissing.

Later that night, Ash and I were watching Berk be rebuilt. My mom had returned home, but my dad… was gone.

I sighed, "Can't believe I'm Chiefette now."

"I know. We're going to need a lot more builders on hand in case you mess things up." Ash chuckled.

I punched his shoulder lightly, "Hey! I'll try not to burn down the village."

"If you do, I'll kill you and so will Toothless… it's kind of funny actually how that worked out for the both of you," Ash stated.

"How so?"

Ash sighed, "Well your the head of the vikings now. Toothless is the head of all dragons. It kind of makes sense."

"It's weird now though." I said, "I mean, him and I are both going to be so busy."

"I'll be there to help, and so will the rest of the gang, your mom, and even Erin will." Ash said.

We were silent for a moment. I fingered my journal that he got me a while ago. Ash said, "I remember that journal… I got it for you for your sixth birthday."

"Yeah after Snotlout destroyed the first one." I chuckled at the memory, "I'm actually kind of glad he did."

"Why's that?"

"Because if he hadn't, you wouldn't have talked to me in the forest." I smiled. "You literally made my day just by doing that. I had a massive crush on you."

"I remember, and you still do. This time though, I like you just the same Hiccup." Ash said.

I stated, "I know. I mean, you did say when we were older."

He laughed, "Little me was right, but when am I not? I mean, choosing to marry you was the best decision ever."

"And to think everyone thought it would be you and Snotlout."

"Yeah she's over me. I'm pretty sure she wants Ruffnut to love now."

"Thank Odin," I beamed. "I'm glad I can call you mine now Ash."

He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. My dream come true came true… who knew? I guess strong vikings can fall for the nerdy ones once in awhile.


	15. Different Clothes

**Heyo! So this isn't wear they wear normal clothes or something totally bizarre. This is wear they change from one clothing style (Dragon's Edge) to a more advanced style (How To Train Your Dragon 2).**

 **Another thing: Tomorrow WARNING! Spooning will be tomorrow's chapter. If you are two young to read that chapter, do not read. I will warn you, and tomorrow I will change the rating. If you want to continue reading this, you must either be at the right age to read OR you can skip the chapter. Do not blame me if you read the next chapter because by this point I have warned you twice. A third time I will warn you tomorrow before you start the chapter. If you don't read author notes then you will have a problem.**

 **Now read on!**

* * *

 **Day 15: Different Clothing Style**

Astrid's POV:

Hiccup's father called all of us to Berk. Winter was coming on Dragon's Edge, and we needed clothes for the storms. I thought we could do it by ourselves, but his dad insisted.

I asked, "What kind of clothes do you think we're getting?"

"I have no idea. I like my armor the way it is." He stated.

I nodded. "Maybe it'll be same thing."

"I might change it back to green though."

I asked, "Why?"

"I don't know. That color just kind of suits me most."

I nodded. He wasn't wrong, but I liked the red. It suited him as well, and I found it cute.

Did I just call Hiccup cute?

Ugh, nevermind.

We landed on Berk, and went to the Mead Hall. That's where we would get the new clothes. Then the seamstresses would help us suit the new clothes at our own houses.

We entered together, and saw Gobber, Stoick, and a bunch of girls.

Stoick beamed, "Hiccup!"

They hugged (well more like he crushed Hiccup).

"Yeah good to see you as well dad!" Hiccup smiled. "And you as well Gobber."

Gobber chuckled, "Wait till you see the clothes we got for you!"

I asked, "When are we getting ready."

Stoick bellowed to the ladies, "NOW!"

Then we were attacked by a bunch of seamstresses. I called Hiccup's name as they were taking measurements.

"Astrid!" He called, "Meet me at the beach later!"

His voice seemed farther away. Then I noticed my three girls were bringing me to the door. The light outside hit me, and I was dragged to my house.

When we got inside, I barely had time to say hi to my parents before getting whisked to my room.

A lady that was quite large with blond curly hair said, "Hi my name is Mira."

A beautiful teenager with long brown hair said, "I'm Clara."

Finally a woman that looked my mom's age with red hair smiled. "And I'm Gloria. We are here to get you suited in your new found clothes."

I blushed. "Thanks… may I see?"

They nodded and showed me the design **(It's the same one from HTTYD2 but with a blue shirt)**. The only thing that didn't seem right was the blue shirt.

I beamed, "I love it, but can I make one suggestion?"

They nodded. I continued, "Can the shirt be red instead?"

"Yes sure. It might take some time to obtain-" Clara said, but I cut her off.

"Can you possibly make it from the same fabric as Hiccup's shirt?"

I can't believe I said that out loud. A bright red blush covered my cheeks as they all cooed.

"Anything for the heir's girlfriend!" Mira exclaimed. "I'll be right back!"

I was about to call down to her that we weren't together, but I was ushered back into a world of fashion… kill me.

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

"What do you mean you'd prefer green instead of red?!" My seamstress bellowed.

I just asked for a green shirt instead of red… and apparently it was a fashion disaster.

I sighed. "It's not that big of a deal. I'm just more interested in green! Besides, you won't really see it under all this armor."

Indeed my suit had a lot of armor, but I kind of liked it. Later I would add some tweaks, and I could fit a lot of things. My sword, paper, a compass… I had some awesome ideas.

"But-" The lady, Blaze, said getting cut off by another girl rushing in.

She whispered to the head seamstress, Naomi. When they finished, the girls started giggling.

Naomi stated, "Alright, you can have the green if you are willing to give your red shirt to someone who requested for your shirt."

"Who would want my shirt?" I asked.

The lady who walked in beamed, "You'll see later!"

I sighed, "Alright they can have my shirt. Will they be the only one wearing red?"

The girls nodded. With that the lady ran off with my red shirt, and the girls started working on getting a green tunic.

Later that day, when I was in my new outfit, I flew to meet Astrid at the beach. I couldn't wait till tell her what happened.

I sighed and turned to Toothless. "What do you think bud."

Toothless grumbled and nudged me. I laughed, "I know it looks like a lot, but, hey, I think I look good."

"You really do!" A voice yelled.

I turned around to see… Astrid. She looked beautiful. It wasn't because of the new hairstyle or new skirt or hood. She was wearing my red shirt.

Well it was cut to suit her, but it was mine.

I asked, "You.. you…"

Astrid blushed and said, "Yeah. Sorry, but I was really feeling the red shirt… and something else."

"Which was?" I asked.

SHe blushed even more and stuttered, "I guess… I just wanted maybe, um…. Ugh, I just wanted a part of you with me."

I blushed and smiled. "Well you look better than I did with it… in fact you look beautiful."

She smiled. "Thanks Hiccup. Love the armor… and you were right. The green does suit you."

I laughed. "Yeah they gave me a hard time about it at first. Then your seamstress came in, and she told the head something. They all started giggling and eventually said I could wear green."

Astrid groaned, "They kept teasing me saying we were a couple."

"Well that explains it." I chuckled.

We were silent for a moment till Astrid gasped, "They took out your braids?!"

I nodded. "Yeah they said it looked terrible with my outfit."

Astrid scoffed. "Well since I have a part of you in my outfit, you're getting a bit of me. Now sit."

I sat down and she sat next to me. We were so close. I could practically feel her breath as she put in the two braids. When she was done I turned to look at her.

I smiled and said softly, "Thank you Astrid."

She blushed. "No problem."

Then she said, "I have to go… my parents are going to make dinner for me before we head back."

She looked like she was deciding something. Quickly, Astrid kissed my cheek and got up. A blush grew on my cheek as she flew away on Stormfly.

I muttered, "That girl is going to be the death of me."


	16. Morning Rituals

**Heyo! So apparently I got these two days mixed up! Tomorrow will be the slightly more romantic chapter. So you guys can read today's. We're all good here. BUT TOMORROW IS THE BAD ONE! So now I have warned you three times.**

 **Anyway, hope you find this chapter cute!**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 16: Morning Rituals**

Hiccup's POV:

I woke up in the morning with my wonderful wife in my arms. That's right. Astrid Hofferson (Haddock now) is officially mine. We were married a week ago, and now have our very own morning ritual.

I watched my beautiful wife as she slept. It was very early in the morning, and I was always up first. I hated waking her, but she told me it was okay. While I ran the village, she was the head of the Berk Guard on Stormfly. Snotlout was second in command on the Guard and for the Chief thing. Ruff and Tuff actually help train new recruits and work on the Guard as well. Fishlegs made a job as a history teacher for the kids at the academy.

Things were going great.

I gently kissed my wife to wake her up.

"Good morning milady." I said as she opened her eyes.

She laughed, "Morning Hiccup and his morning breath."

"Like you don't have any." I stated.

She chuckled and we both got up to get ready. I quickly got changed while Astrid got everything we needed ready. Then when I was finished I ran downstairs and kissed her cheek.

"You're turn to get ready." I said.

She nodded and kissed my cheek. I made breakfast really quickly with Toothless helping me. When we got married, we decided that I would be doing the cooking.

She came down with her hair unbraided. "Smells great babe."

I laughed, "Well I'd hope so."

We still had a little while so she decided to braid my hair a bit. Well the little bits. She always joked how my hair was shorter than most vikings, but I liked it like this. I can't see myself with extremely long hair.

"Here, keep this over the fire while I braid your hair." I said.

Over the past couple years, I've learned to help Astrid braid her hair. She used to have Ruffnut do it. Then she pranked her, so she trusted me. It took a bit to get the hang of, but I learned how.

When I was done, our breakfast was ready to go. We quickly ate, and talked about our jobs and future.

Mainly a family. We haven't tried yet, but it was on our minds. Berk needed an heir, and we would be happy to provide. Although we've only done it once on our wedding night, it wasn't as weird. It hurt a bit I guess, but it was nice.

And I know Astrid wanted a son badly. I wanted a girl to be heir, for a change. When I told her that she laughed at how of course I'd want change.

"When don't I want something different?" I asked.

Astrid laughed, "Well you've liked me since you were little so that's one thing you'll never change."

"Never in my life would my feelings die for you." I stated.

She smiled and kissed me quickly. "You're too sweet sometimes Hic."

"I know, but I can be with my beautiful wife." I said.

Astrid laughed, "You're extra flirty today Dragon Boy."

I smiled as she stood up. We cleaned our plates and grabbed our stuff. Today my plans were full of things. Judging the schedule, I wouldn't be back till late tonight.

I kissed Astrid quickly. "I'll see you tonight."

"Have fun at work babe!" Astrid said.

I laughed, "As fun as running a village can get you mean!"

 **(Five years later:)**

I woke up yet again with Astrid in my arms. I took a bit to look at her from how she's changed from the last five years.

Her blond hair had a couple greys from stress, and I'm sure mine did as well. Worry lines started to sketch her face, and her body was a little different. Her attitude has changed a bit as well. She was still hard on me, and teased me to no end, but she went soft against the kids.

In fact everyone has changed. Snotlout found a girl that lived on another island who is heir to be chief. He moved away with Hookfang, and it was really sad. Fishlegs and Heather got back together and were married. He know helps her run her tribe. The twins? They still cause mischief, and I appointed them to my council along with Gobber, my mom, and Astrid. Astrid had to give up the guard once she had Atla, and she was sad at first. Then I gave her a position on my council and offered her a job to teach at the Academy when Fishlegs left.

Our children were very… interesting.

There was Atla our first child at the age of five. She had auburn hair and green eyes like me. She had such a thing for water, and was very tough for a child. She may have looked like me, but she had her mother's attitude for sure.

And there was Stoick II. He was three at the moment and had blond hair and green eyes. He was like me. Very curious and didn't listen too well. When we weren't looking he'd go off on his own. It was very cute actually.

I kissed Astrid gently. She woke up and smiled at me.

"Good morning milady," I whispered gently.

She replied her usual, "Morning Hiccup and his morning breath."

I laughed, "Well you have it as well you know?"

"I know." She chuckled and kissed me again. We hopped out of bed to get ready for the day.

Our morning rituals have changed now. While I got ready, Astrid helped the children up. Then I ran downstairs to make breakfast with Toothless.

Toothless has changed as well. He was much bigger now, and I gave him a tail that he was able to control. He hated it, but we always flew together at night. Sometimes I miss it. He actually becomes the babysitter sometimes. At first he hated it, but he learned to love Atla. They were too young to fly, but when Atla turned 10, she could go on her first flight. To get her own dragon, she had to be 15.

Once I finished breakfast, Atla and Stoick came down.

"Morning daddy!" Atla beamed.

"Hi dada!" Stoick smiled.

I bent down and kissed their cheeks. "Morning little dragons. Want some breakfast?"

They nodded eagerly and I handed Atla both their food. Atla had to help Stoick while Astrid and I were busy.

Astrid came down and I placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Hungry?"

"Definitely!" Astrid exclaimed.

I handed her her food and we sat down.

Atla cringed, "You guys are icky. Mom, boys have cooties!"

"Who told you that?" Astrid asked.

Stoick answered, "Buffnut."

Ruffnut had a child with (surprisingly) Eret. Of course they had to name their child that. Tuff even was married now, but no kids. Snotlout had two sons named Spitelout Jr. and Quince. Fishlegs and Heather had a daughter named Hera who got along great with Atla.

I stated, "Well Buffnut is wrong. Don't you both want to find true love like me your mom did?"

"How did you guys find true love?" Atla asked.

Astrid beamed. "Well it really started when we were fifteen even though your father liked me when I was around your age. I had my own group of friends and your father was kind of a loner surprisingly being the chief's son. Then we had dragon killing lessons-"

"Thought dragons were good guys though?" Stoick asked.

I laughed, "Not everyone thought that a while ago. So one night I snuck out during a raid and shot down Toothless…"

And for the entire morning, we told them our story. They never asked before, but now they knew. They thought it was impossible, but it wasn't. It happened. Our children fell in love with the story, and every morning now we tell them a bit of it. We told them about our battles with Alvin the Treacherous, Dagur the Deranged, Ryker and Viggo, and finally Drago.

Who knew our stories could be that entertaining.


	17. Spooning

**Heyo! So this is the next chapter. I have warned you a MILLION TIMES. I will not warn you again. This chapter is spooning. I find it very cute and I like it very much. I didn't involve much detail because of someone might read a bit of it so use your imaginations. Anyway, hope you like this chapter!**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 17: Spooning**

Astrid's POV:

I don't know how we ended up in this position. Hiccup's arms around me, me close to his chest, and our legs a jumbled mess. I had just woken up from my sleep and was freaking out. Although the steady heartbeat from Hiccup's chest made me a little more calm.

Although I was in Hiccup's shirt, and he didn't have a shirt on at all. And the fact that I didn't have pants on…

I actually do know what happened… it's just hard to explain…

* * *

(2 DAYS AGO)

Hiccup's POV:

Astrid asked, "Are you sure that heading to this new island is the best idea?"

The gang and I had found a new disc that fit in the Dragon Eye. It led to a snowy island where there is a dragon with immense healing properties. Although Astrid's worried about leaving the base unguarded.

"Astrid," I said, "It'll be fine. Why are you so worried?"

She sighed. "I just have this bad feeling. Ryker promised he'd take the thing most important to you. What if he ends up taking Toothless? Or the base while we're gone? He gave up that disc pretty easily."

It was true. We were spying on the ships when I saw it in his hand. We quickly zoomed in to grab it. A couple arrows were shot, but they missed. Ryker swore he'd get us.

I took her hand in mine. "I promise you this, Astrid. No one is getting hurt on my watch. We have each other's backs right? If it makes you feel any better, I'll send a message to Berk asking for my dad and the A Team to keep watch."

She nodded. I left to pack for the trip leaving Astrid at the Club House.

A day later, my father and the A team were on Berk. After making sure they would be good to watch the base for a while (And making sure Gustav doesn't stay in Astrid's room), we got ready to fly.

I turned to the others after mounting Toothless. "You ready?"

Snotlout shouted, "I was born ready! Bring on the danger."

Tuff added, "Yeah! Bring it on! I mean, it is my middle name."

"I thought your middle name was Isador." Ruffnut replied.

Tuffnut stated, "Which is long for danger."

They started to argue about it before I groaned, "Guys can we please talk about this later. We have a dragon to find."

Finally we all took off. We flew through the air for what seemed like hours till we reached an almost icy island.

Fishlegs asked, "Hiccup? I thought the Dragon Eye said the island was supposed to be warm?"

"It did." I stated, "Something's not right. Let's go check it out."

We flew closer and landed near a cave with icicles hanging over it.

Snotlout shuddered. "I-I don't think a-a dragon c-could survive in th-this."

"Yeah. It's way t-too c-cold for a-a dragon."

"You m-may be r-right. We st-still need to ch-check it out." I chattered.

Astrid said, "I kn-knew s-something was o-off."

Ruff yelled, "Is it possible th-that Ryker tr-tricked us?"

"What m-makes you s-say that?" I asked.

She pointed up towards a hill while shaking. Of course, standing there in warm gear was Ryker and Dagur. Dagur was laughing crazily while Ryker smirked.

I turned to Astrid to see her shivering and angry. I yelled, "Wh-what do you wa-want Ryker?"

Dagur yelled, "Give us the Dragon Eye Hiccup, and we'll give you back the thing you love most."

"Y-you'll never get T-Toothless." I yelled.

Ryker laughed, "Hahahaha! We're not talking about Toothless… NOW!"

Soon a bunch of arrows were sent out. I ducked thinking it was at us… but when I felt nothing, I opened my eyes. The arrows were sent at the icicles.

And Astrid was standing right underneath.

I shouted, "ASTRID!"

A couple fell down and she ran. Not before on hit her arm grazing her. She held on tight to it. To escape the other pieces of ice, she back further into the cave. I turned to see Ryker smirk as he yelled another command. I knew what was going to happen next.

I shouted, "NO!"

Another barrage of arrows followed which made a bunch of snow and rock fall into the mouth of the cave. It closed off the entrance with Astrid stuck inside.

I growled, "How dare you?!"

"We can easily get her out. As long as you cooperate and give me the Dragon Eye."

I frowned. "Never! Everyone get to your dragons!"

 ***One battle scene later (too lazy to write about it)***

I looked toward the cave as Ryker and Dagur retreated. I had a pretty bad gash on my arm, but it didn't matter. Astrid was hurt, alone, and in a freezing cold cave.

Fishlegs gasped, "Hiccup, your arm-"

"Doesn't matter." I stated, "We need to get Astrid out of there and back on the edge!"

Fishlegs nodded. We turned our dragons towards the cave. All at once, we all started firing hoping to get rid of the ice and rock blocking the entrance.

Finally, it was open. Toothless and I immediately flew into the cave. She wasn't at the entrance, thank the lord, but now we didn't know where she was.

"Toothless, do your thing." I said.

He shot out a blast that told us where things were. I guess he found out because we zoomed down tons of corridors.

Till we found a nest of dragons we've never seen before.

Fishlegs gasped, "Hiccup! It's the dragons we were looking for!"

"The Healers," I called them.

Then I saw her. Astrid was in a nest with a bunch of dragons. One was nudging her gently. Her hair was let down, her shoulder pads were off, and her arm was covered in something white.

I breathed, "Astrid!"

I ran forwards despite the protests of the others. A couple dragons looked at me as I rushed to Astrid. When I reached her I held her in my arms. I checked to see if she was breathing, and, thankfully, I could hear a faint heartbeat.

"Oh thank Thor." I said, "You're okay."

Astrid was still deathly pale from the cold and she looked like she had hypothermia. I looked towards the white dragon with many blue markings on it.

I said, "Thank you for saving her."

It roared in response as I picked Astrid up. I brought her to Toothless, and we flew out of the cave back to the Edge.

When we got back, I told the A Team to go. My dad wanted to stay to help Astrid, but I reminded him of his own village.

I lay Astrid down in my bed with tons of blankets and watched her, hoping she'd wake up. I refused to eat lunch or dinner because of her. If she was going to wake up, I wanted to be right here for her.

Ruffnut had changed Astrid because her clothes were wet and cold. She gave her one of my shirts to wear with nothing else except her underwear and breast bindings. I was ready for bed with my shirt off and about to go to sleep with Toothless when she woke up

She croaked, "Hiccup?"

I whispered, "Hey."

She tried to sit up, but I set her down. I said, "Easy. You're still really cold from earlier."

"What happened?" She asked.

"You don't remember."

She shook her head as I retold the story. She was still shivering so I brought her closer to me to keep her warm.

I whispered, "You almost were killed if it wasn't for the Healers… this is all my fault."

"What?! No, Hiccup, it's not. I should've stayed clear from the icicles."

"Yeah, but I should've listened." I sighed, "I told you I had your back. Today I didn't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Astrid sniffled. "It's not your fault no matter what. In the end, you saved everyone."

I nodded. "Thanks Astrid. Now get some sleep."

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Astrid asked.

"Probably with Toothless."

She shivered again when I let go of the embrace. When I was about to get up, she pulled me closer. I blushed a bit realizing how close we were. She snuggled closer to my chest. On instinct, I circled my arms around her waist to bring her closer.

Astrid fell back to sleep carefully with a smile on her face. I couldn't move otherwise I'd wake her.

So I gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "Good night milady."


	18. Doing Something Together

**Heyo! Here's the next chapter. I honestly had no idea what to do. I wish they gave me more of a direct thing because I had like three ideas. I tried writing them, but lost interest. I hope you all like this one though!**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 18: Doing Something Together**

Hiccup's POV:

I've never been so bored in all my life. Everyone on the Edge was. We were all in the clubhouse doing nothing. Ruff and Tuff were making a house out of cards. Fishlegs and Snotlout were both trying to flirt with Heather. Astrid was sharpening her axe. I was drawing some things, and all the sudden couldn't take the silence.

"Alright that's it." I stated, "I'm sick of the silence."

"Well what do you suppose we do?!" Snotlout shouted.

Tuffnut rose his hand. "Oh oh oh oh! Pick me! Pick me!"

I groaned. "Yes Tuff?"

"We should play manhunt!" Tuffnut announced.

Astrid asked, "What's that?"

"It's a game we made up." Ruffnut explained the rules. Pairs of two or three were partnered up. One group looked for them while the others hid.

"Sounds like fun. I'm in," Heather beamed.

Astrid nodded. "Same with me."

So all of us were paired up. I was with Astrid, Fishlegs was with Heather and Snotlout, and the twins were together. The twins would come find us, and the rules were no leaving the island and stay near us. And only the seekers can use their dragons. And if you are not found in under an hour, you win the round.

Astrid and I ran off.

Astrid said, "Okay let's hide in the trees over here!"

"Um that'll be kind of hard with my metal leg. I have a…" I said.

Astrid only huffed and pulled me to the tree. We started climbing. I almost slipped a few times, but Astrid helped me.

"They'll never find us," Astrid said.

I laughed, "You seem confident."

"I am. No way am I going to let those two beat me!" Astrid stated.

"FOUND YOU!"

We screamed and fell out of the tree. Astrid landed on top of me, and I grunted in pain.

I asked despite the pain, "You okay?"

"Yeah… just a little sore… you?"

I nodded. "Good."

Astrid got off and helped me up. We turned to the twins who seemed to have already found Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Heather.

"How'd you find us so soon?!" Astrid asked.

"We know every possible hiding place. And we didn't have to look hard for them. Snotlout and Fishlegs were arguing about where to hide in the middle of the open. How stupid can they get?"

Astrid groaned, "Well next round you won't found us."

But they did. Over and over again they found us. Even with Astrid's brilliant idea of hiding on a sea stack that was close by.

She growled as they flew off getting ready to count again.

"Why do they keep finding us in under five minutes?!"

"Astrid-"

"They won't get us next time!"

"Astrid-"

"I have an idea where they-"

I had no other choice and I risked the punch. I kissed her gently to shut her up. Her eyes widened and I pulled back. I didn't give her a chance to yell. So I said, "Follow me."

I took off without her protesting. She followed closely behind. I led her into the forest towards the water. Once we reached the edge, I turned to her.

"Hiccup what are-"

I cut her off. "You trust me right?"

"Always." Astrid replied.

I smiled and grabbed her hand. Then we jumped. She screamed as we headed towards the water. We landed in the water, and once we did, I lead her underneath. A small underwater cave was there, and we swam into it.

We finally reached a bit of shore and a lantern or two I set up with blankets and everything. I came here when I needed to think about Viggo and Ryker.

"How'd you find this place?" Astrid asked.

I said, "Oh well… I go down here when I just need to get away from all the crazy things. Sometimes I just feel like I have no one to talk to about Viggo."

She sighed and put her hand on my shoulder. "If you ever needed someone to talk to, I'm here for you Hiccup."

I smiled. "Thanks Astrid."

Then she punched my shoulder. I grunted in pain, "OW! What was that for?!"

"That was for scaring me."

Then she kissed me. I put my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck. When we pulled away she whispered, "And that's for being the Hiccup I can always count on. I'm sorry I didn't listen earlier."

I laughed and replied, "It's alright. I honestly thought the punch would be for kissing you earlier."

"No, that was actually nice." Astrid blushed. "And if you did it again… I wouldn't mind."

I smirked. "Is that so milady?"

Then I leaned in and kissed her.

Let's just say, they never found us, and Astrid and I stayed down there a little longer then an hour.


	19. Wearing Something Formal

**Hey everyone! So today has been a rough today. I hope you like this chapter, but their may be a couple errors. I'm so tired and barely staying awake writing this.**

 **READ ON!**

 **Day 19: In Formal Wear:**

Hiccup's POV:

All the guys exclaimed, "WHAT?!"

Let me explain everyone's sudden outburst… the Midsummer Night Ball. You can't attend till your 19. You must come with a date, and of course wear formal clothes. We all were expecting that. What we weren't expecting was that was the most famous people in the village, we had to lead the first dances.

Astrid said, "They can't be serious!"

"I only have one leg. How does my dad expect me to lead the dance?!" I stated.

"And we have to dress formal. I don't have 'nice' clothes." Tuffnut said.

Ruffnut snickered, "Ha! You guys have to wear formal clothes!"

"Ruffnut, you girls have to wear dresses." Fishlegs explained.

Ruffnut said, "Try and you die."

"We have no choice!" Snotlout said, "And now which one of you three lucky ladies will be my date?"

Heather scoffed. "As if."

"What about you Astrid?" Snotlout asked.

"Uh… I was actually going to go with… Hiccup!" She said trying to come up with an excuse.

I blushed when she said my name. Tuff asked, "You are? I thought you were just friends."

"We are so we decided to go as just friends… much easier than getting a date." I explained.

Astrid nodded. "And a lot less awkward."

Eventually, we all found someone to ask. Astrid was with me (thank Odin), Ruff with Snotlout, Fishlegs with Heather, and Tuff said he had someone coming. We all questioned who it was, but he refused to say her name. Apparently he met her a while ago.

So the next day we went back to Berk. My father had wanted to see me before hand so I landed at home after telling the others to meet at the academy tonight.

I walked inside. I called out, "Dad? You here?"

I heard my dad walking from upstairs. He appeared downstairs with a hearty smile. "Ah son! We have a lot to talk about for the party!"

"Like what? Ah guest list? Drinks?"

"Ah… It actually has something to do with you… and your future." Stoick said.

(LATER AT THE ARENA)

"HE WANTS ME TO PICK A WIFE!"

I was mad, no, FURIOUS. How could he expect me to find a wife tonight?! He said he had many people coming tonight, but to remember it could be anybody. He even mentioned Astrid. I mean, of course I would choose her, but I don't think she feels the same.

Fishlegs asked, "What?!"

"Hiccup, he wants you to pick a fiance?" Astrid asked.

I nodded and punched the wall. I knew it wasn't the best idea, but I couldn't stop. Then I kicked over the weapon rack.

Toothless backed up scared. I growled and turned my head running my hands through my hair.

Then I felt a shock on my shoulder. I turned around to see Astrid. She had a worried and sad look in her eye.

She said, "Hiccup calm down. We can get through this together… trust me. I'm here for you right by your side. I promise you that I won't ever leave you. No matter what, I'm here for you helping you."

I smiled. "Thank you Astrid."

Tuffnut asked, "Astrid why don't you just marry Hiccup?"

"Because I'm sure Hiccup wants to save his ring for his special someone." She blushed a deep red.

I didn't realize that when I went back to my dad's that she didn't say something. I noticed she didn't deny it. She never said she didn't want to.

(NEXT NIGHT)

Astrid's POV:

The night of the party came. The night where Hiccup chose…

I couldn't believe it. I was going to lose him… I love him, and never told him. Heather was right. Which is where I am right now.

Heather and I were getting ready together. She had a green dress that complimented her eyes while mine was blue. It was a pretty old dress with some fur. A necklace with a feather was on it too, but I still liked it.

Heather groaned, "Astrid you have to talk to Hiccup!"

"I can't! It's too late Heather. He's going to find a wife tonight. I can't ruin that for him." I said.

Heather sighed, "Alright. I can't force you, but I know it. You two are perfect for each other. Tell him before he chooses wrong."

"I'll think about it."

For the rest of the time, we got ready. We all decided to meet in the village square before the party. When we reached the town, Hiccup's back was turned to us. Judging by everyone's expressions they were shocked to see us in a dress.

Hiccup asked, "What's wrong?"

He turned around and his jaw dropped. I blushed when I noticed his expression was just on me. Hiccup was actually wearing a green tunic, brown vest, and fur cape. He had certain marks on his vest, but the one that stood out was the dragon one above his heart.

I asked Hiccup, "Do I look okay?"

Hiccup stammered, "Uh, you… you look amazing. Better than amazing. You look… beautiful."

I blushed and giggled. "Thanks Hiccup. Not so bad yourself. At least I can say I have a hot date."

"Well yeah my dad made me wear this cape. I was just going to go as this without the cape." Hiccup laughed, "I'll probably ditch it in the Mead Hall later."

"Yeah it must be burning hot for you."

"You have no idea!" Hiccup complained, "I mean it's the middle of summer. Why would I need this?"

"I guess it isn't formal without it." I laughed.

Hiccup groaned. I laughed and we all headed to the dance. When we got there, I saw a brunette girl with a red dress standing there. She was beuatiful.

Tuffnut smiled. "Atla!"

The girl, Atla, beamed, "Tuffnut!"

She ran towards him and hugged him. He blushed a bit at her and hugged her back. I wish Hiccup liked me like they did. I wish we had a relationship as good Fish and Heather.

I guess I get the worst of luck.

We all entered to the hall to be greeted by very drunk and partying hard vikings. But when Stoick saw us, he let out a loud laugh.

"EVERYONE!" He bellowed."Clear the dance floor! My son and his friends will lead the first night of the evening. And at the end of the night, the heir of Berk, my only son, will choose his wife to be!"

Hiccup grimaced as he said it so I took hold of his hand. He shot me a grateful smile.

Eventually everyone cleared the floor. Hiccup and I took center while the other surrounded us. I was sort of nervous, but Hiccup's smile reassured me. I mean, we couldn't be awful.

The music started and we danced the traditional number. At first Hiccup and I were a little sloppy, but eventually we flowed together to the music. It only felt like it was just Hiccup and I in the world. Our eyes almost never broke contact unless he spun me around.

Eventually the music stopped with us face to face. I smiled at him and leaned into his chest. We hugged and soon the group joined us.

The night continued and we danced. I sometimes danced with Heather and Ruffnut (Once even with Snotlout), but mostly with Hiccup. Tuff was caught in his own little world with Atla.

Hiccup and I finished dancing to another song and went to get a drink. I asked over the music, "Made a decision yet?!"

"What?!"

I repeated the question so he could hear me.

"Well I have had one girl in mind!" Hiccup said.

"Who?" I asked.

"What?!" Hiccup called again.

I grumbled and grabbed his hand. We weaved through the thick crowds outside. Once we left the craziness inside, I asked again.

Hiccup blushed, "Well actually… I already chose her. I want her to be mine."

"Oh" I said upset.

Hiccup whispered, "I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Um… well, I uh… you see the thing is um, man this is harder than it looks."

He took a deep breath and got a box out of his pocket. He sighed, "Astrid when I first met you I fell for you. I didn't think anybody like you would ever see me more than a nuisance. Then things changed and I guess wished come true.

"After almost dying, you kissed me. Although for five years we agreed to be just friends. Sure their were some kisses along the way, but that only helped my feelings grow. I thought I could get over you, but I couldn't.

"And now, here we are. I have to choose a wife tonight and, well, Astrid I chose you."

I was shocked. He continued, "You promised me you would there for me no matter what. I always want you there Astrid. I love you, and you don't have to accept this, but I want to always be with you. You can help me through everything just like you promised. And I in return promise you that I'll be right beside you in everything. So Astrid… will you marry me?"

I took a couple deep breathes. I was happy. The boy of my dreams loved me. So I simply said the only thing that made sense.

"Yes."


	20. Dancing

**Heyo! Have you guys seen that new movie Nerve?! It's mega awesome! Ian and Vee are too cute. It's very scary but I LOVE the ending. Anyway, hope you guys like this new chapter. Kinda had to rush it cause I only had an hour to write today.**

 **READ ON**

* * *

 **Day 20: Dancing**

Astrid's POV:

Dancing. Something everyone knows… well except me. And of course with my 20th birthday party coming up, I had to dance.

I groaned as I lay on my bed on Berk. My parents had just talked to me about party preparations. I almost felt like throwing my axe at them.

I honestly didn't want a party. I just wanted to hang out with friends especially my boyfriend Hiccup. Of course they'd be at the party, but we all had to dance. I had the opening dance with my dad then the rest of the night with Hiccup.

But I didn't know how. So I had to ask for help.

"You need help dancing?" Hiccup asked holding in a laugh.

I groaned. "Yes! Please!"

"Okay, okay. Wow never thought the great Astrid Hofferson would need me for help." He joked.

I glared hard and he laughed, "Meet me tonight at the cove. And leave the glare."

I kept glaring at him as I stormed away.

Later that night, I headed towards the cove. It was cold so I brought a wool cape. When I reached the forest, I grew kind of scared. It was dark and really quiet. I continued my pace, but a little faster. Once I reached the two rocks that had a shield (rusted) still stuck in there, I slowed down.

I walked into the area to see Hiccup with a blanket and a fire going. I smiled at him as he smiled at me.

"So I see you left the glare at home," Hiccup smirked.

I walked over and lightly punched his shoulder. "Shut up. This is really sweet."

"Anything for you milady." Hiccup asked, "You ready?"

I sighed, but nodded. So our lesson began. First I was stiff, but soon got lost in it. We laughed a bit and it felt as if music was playing. I lost myself in Hiccup's eyes as we danced. He spun me around a lot, and suddenly started singing. He was really bad at it, but it was really funny. So I joined in.

Then of course I tripped and fell. I landed on top of him and started laughing.

"Well let's hope I don't make a fool of myself like that at the party." I smiled.

Hiccup laughed, "Even if you tried, you couldn't be a fool. You're too amazing."

"Aww thanks babe."I smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're just as amazing mister Dragon Conqueror."

"Ha ha ha, yeah yeah we all know and love my nickname." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

I smiled and helped him stand up. I asked, "Can we do this again tomorrow? I actually had fun."

"Whatever you wish milady."

So every night Hiccup and I met up to practise. A few kisses and cute moments here and there, but mainly dancing. We flowed well together to the beat of the fire. I had a lot of fun.

And finally the night of the party came. I was so nervous. Mom made me wear this red dress that she said made me look like a lady.

I'm not a maiden I'm a shield maiden! I wanted so badly to wear my spiked skirt, but of course this party was too important.

I entered the mead hall and looked around. A lot of people arrived already including Hiccup. He wore a red tunic with a brown cape that made him look cute. He looked over at me and smiled.

I waved back, but then my father jumped on a table.

"Everyone! It is now time for the first dance."

A look of nervousness must have flashed across my face because Hiccup gave me a thumbs up. I took a deep breath and walked to the middle of the dance floor.

My dad met me halfway. He snapped his fingers and the music started. Once it did, I lost myself once again. I kept imagining it was Hiccup and I by the fire again.

My dad whispered, "You're a natural baby girl."

"Thanks dad," I said back. "Well thanks to Hiccup actually."

"That boy really can do miracles."

I scoffed and hit his arm. The dance ended and soon my boyfriend walked up to me.

"I think my girlfriend is the prettiest and best dancer here." Hiccup smiled.

I blushed, "Aww. And it's all thanks to you. You're truly amazing Hiccup. How'd I get so lucky?"

"I guess the gods like us a lot." Hiccup said.

I smiled. "Definitely. So is my amazing boyfriend going to ask my to dance?"

"Just after I give you your present." Hiccup stated.

I gasped as he whipped out a golden necklace. It had a long chain with an axe at the end of it made from molten Nadder scales.

I beamed, "Hiccup it's amazing!"

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl." Hiccup said while putting it around my neck.

I smiled and gently kissed him. He smiled against my lips. When he pulled away he spun me around. I laughed in delight.

He asked, "Milady, may I have this dance?"

"Why of course you may." I said back in a posh accent as he did.

We laughed and went to the floor. He whispered things in my ear as we danced the night away. Maybe dancing wasn't such a bad thing.

Hiccup whispered, "I'm a pretty good teacher."

Then right as he did say that, we fell again just like that first night. I laughed and asked, "Still think you're that good?"

"Oh be quiet you." He said then kissed me.


	21. CookingBaking

**Heyo! So who's ready for the next chapter. I laughed a bit cause this one is cooking. We all know that Astrid is AWFUL at cooking based on the events from Snoggletog. So I decided if she was going to be a wife/future mom she had to learn to cook. Who better then Hiccup? Especially if it meant getting out of those disgusting meals.**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 21: Baking/Cooking**

Hiccup's POV:

After months of fixing Berk from Drago's attack, everything was finally going perfect. I was doing well at being chief, Toothless was doing great as alpha, my mom was settling in, and the gang was doing great.

The best part actually was that Astrid and I were going to be married in a week.

I was hanging out with Snotlout and Fishlegs. Fishlegs asked, "Are you excited for the wedding?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It's hard to believe that for the rest of my life, I'll have Astrid as my wife."

"It's pretty hard to believe for the rest of us as well, Hic." Snotlout added.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah we get it, I'm a fishbone."

"Always have been always will be." Snotlout laughed, "But hey, you are really smart. Now I have a new girl to pursue."

"Ruffnut?" I asked.

Snotlout nodded and Fishlegs growled, "She actually might like the smart, soft type."

"Have you met Ruff?" Snotlout said, "She's anything but soft. Trust me, in the end, she'll be a Jorgenson."

I sighed, "Can you two finish your debate later, maybe? I'm sure Ruff will choose whoever she wants. In the end, it'll be up to her, not you two."

Snotlout asked, "Hey don't you have to meet Astrid now for dinner?"

I groaned. I forgot that Astrid was making dinner for us at her house. Let's just say her cooking is terrible. It was a sacrifice I would have to make for marrying her though.

Fishlegs laughed at my face. "Her cooking not any better?"

"Let's just say I'd prefer Toothless's regurgitated fish then her cooking."

They both started laughing at me. I rolled my eyes at them, and continued walking. I could talk to them about it because nobody wants to suffer her wrath. Let's just say when Astrid tried sewing once, it ended horribly. Snotlout pointed it out, and he was limping with a black eye for two weeks.

(AFTER DINNER AT HOME)

I came home trying to hold in my stomach. Astrid's cooking still very much sucks.

Toothless's head perked up and my mom looked up from the table. Toothless bounded over and licked me.

I groaned, "Toothless not now. My stomach isn't feeling too good."

My mom laughed, "Another night at Astrid's?"

"Yeah. It's worth it for her." I said.

"Son, I don't know how much you can take before you hurl. You need to find a way to tell her."

I frowned. "I can't. Not just because I'm scared she'll hurt me, but I don't want to hurt her feelings. The wedding is next week. Everything is already ready. I don't want to take a chance on losing her."

"Then you need to find a way to tell her without hurting her." My mom smirked. "I'm sure you can do that while you tell me one of your other adventures tonight. What about the one with you being called a Dragon Conqueror by Alvin, or you saving Astrid from drowning."

I laughed and did what my mom asked. Ever since defeating Drago, I told her a story from my past adventure. It took my mind off my troubles and reminded me of the good kind of trouble.

Man I miss the days when we were young. When I finally showed them how dragons were friendly. Or how we defeated the Outcasts and Screaming Death. Even Viggo, Ryker, and the dragon hunters.

We were young then without worry. It was fun. I miss those times.

Going to sleep that night, I thought of ideas to help break the news. But I know my mom was right about two things. One: I couldn't take another meal. Two: I had to tell her gently.

Then I had a great idea.

(THE NEXT NIGHT)

I decided tonight after chiefing I would make something for Astrid. I wanted to show her how good my cooking was. Then tell her that I love cooking. Lastly, I'd suggest something that could go either way.

Astrid called out as I was cooking, "Hiccup? You in there?"

"Yeah in the kitchen," I replied.

Astrid entered looking like her beautiful self. I beamed and told her, "You look beautiful as usual milady."

"Why thank you my future husband." She said as she kissed my cheek. "What're we having tonight?"

"Steak with corn and a side of fish." I answered.

"Mmmmmm sounds and smells good. Who knew you could cook."

Okay here comes the next part. I said, "Yeah I actually used to have a secret obsession for it. Then after the Red Death I stopped. I actually really enjoy it now. It helps clear my head after a long day of being Chief."

Astrid stayed silent. I assumed she nodded her head because she came over and asked, "How is chiefing by the way?"

"Still the usual. Hard and requires a lot of patience." I said.

Astrid asked, "You need any help then? Maybe with the corn?"

I nodded. Cooking actually did take a lot of work. While Astrid did the corn, I helped add some special sauces. Then she helped with the steak by telling me which part was the fat. We helped cook for tonight and had lots of fun. We joked around and messed up on the fish so we had to redo it.

At the end of the cooking process, we sat down and got ready.

I took a deep breath and took a bite. It actually wasn't so terrible. I looked over at Astrid and saw she seemed to enjoy it as well.

"This is really good." Astrid stated.

I smiled. "I couldn't have done it without you."

Astrid suddenly asked, "How about when we're married we skip tradition."

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't we both cook. It's easier and quicker that way. Plus it helps you relieve stress!" Astrid said.

I sighed. "Wouldn't that be breaking the rules or whatever?"

"Since when have you cared for rules?" Astrid smirked.

I felt myself smile. This actually wasn't half bad, but I had to make sure. I took a bite of the corn, and surprisingly, it was good. Maybe my cooking would rub off on her as well in case some nights I couldn't.

I kissed her cheek. "Anything milady wants."


	22. Fighting Side By Side

**Heyo! Who's ready for the next chapter? I am! I love this chapter sooooo much. Hope you like it.**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 22: In Battle (Side by Side)**

Astrid's POV:

This was it. The final battle between us and Viggo. He had us. Our dragons were caged so it was just us fighting. I had a cut on left cheek from getting shot down. Hiccup had a bruise forming on his head from also getting shot down while saving me.

We were on Berk. We had received word that they would attack our home. Turns out it was an ambush.

Viggo asked, "Are you ready to surrender yet Hiccup?"

I took his hand and shook my head. He nodded to me and turned towards Viggo, "I will never give up. And neither will Berk."

"Very well. It was very nice knowing you Hiccup." Viggo commanded, "Kill them."

Then we were whipped into a frenzie. I got out my axe while Hiccup brought out Inferno. Men came at us on all sides. It was a pretty even matched fight. Hiccup had a great plan, but so did Viggo.

Everyone was paired up to fight. Gobber and Stoick lead the rest of the villagers and were bashing the hunters that were coming. Snotlout, Heather, and Fishlegs were taking out the archers while trying to free the dragons. The twins were in charge of holding off the invaders and distracting them.

Hiccup and I had the hardest job. We needed to keep Viggo and Ryker occupied.

Ryker jumped down in front of us as we were making our way to Viggo. I jumped in front of Hiccup with my axe.

"Go, I'll cover you!" I commanded.

Hiccup had worry in his eyes, but nodded. He said, "When this ends, there is something I have to tell you."

I nodded. "I do as well. Now go!"

I pushed him away from me and went to attack Ryker head on. He smirked down at me.

"Well this should be an easy challenge."

I growled and surged forward. I guess I surprised him because I nicked his cheek. I backflipped backwards as he tried to swing his sword.

"Ready to give up yet?" I asked.

Ryker growled. "I was wrong. This should be fun."

So we fought. Even though Ryker was taller and definitely stronger, I was smarter and quicker. We managed to bruise each other a little bit, but still weren't getting anywhere.

Ryker said, "Too bad you and your boyfriend will never get to see the next day together."

"We're not dating!" I stated.

"Oh but you love each other. In fact, you love him so much that you'd be willing to die for him." Ryker growled.

"We're best friends! Nothing… will ever change."

Ryker laughed, "Nothing will. For today, you will die and so will Berk."

"Everything that comes out of your mouth is false!" I said and kicked him hard.

He flew back. Then when he came at me, instead of attacking he punched me. I flew back into a pile of crates. I groaned and sat on the ground. I was about to get up, but two heavy crates fell on my leg.

I gasped in pain. Ryker smirked. "I'll deal with you later. Now, you get to watch your boyfriend die."

I tried to wriggle out of crates, but they were too heavy. I watched as Hiccup and Viggo talked. Hiccup didn't see Ryker sneaking up behind him though.

Viggo smirked, "Too bad you won't be able to see Berk, your father, your dragon, or your beautiful girl again."

"Her name is Astrid, and I will be seeing her again. I love her, and when you love someone you don't give up on them," Hiccup stated.

I gasped. Hiccup loved me… that was it. I grabbed my axe, and pushed it under the crate. I pushed down on one side which lifted it enough to get free. I ran forward with my axe as Ryker got out his sword.

Viggo said, "Well that is very sweet. I'll make sure she gets the message."

"What are you-" Hiccup started to say as Ryker ran forward.

I ran hard. I knew I couldn't stop the sword, but when you love someone, you'll do anything for them. Even if it means dying for them.

I jumped forward as he plunged his sword forward. A terrible pain went through me, and it hurt like hell. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach. Hiccup yelled, and held out Inferno as he made his way towards me.

"Astrid… why did you do that?" Hiccup cried.

I stammered, "When… when you… love someone, you don't… don't give up on them."

I turned to Ryker. "You… were actually right about… about me and Hiccup. I love him too much… to let him die."

"Astrid?" Hiccup whispered, "Just hang on. Stay with me… I can't lose you."

"I-I love you Hiccup." I said. I leaned forward and kissed him.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

A tear escaped my eye as I pulled away. I cried, "Astrid? Astrid, no. Wake up! Stay with me, Astrid, please!"

"Aww so sad. I'll be expecting your surrender." I could feel Viggo smart.

Instead a whole course of rage swept through me. I held onto Astrid as I turned around.

"I'll never surrender." I growled.

Just as I said that, all the dragons were released. Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Heather took to the skies with Meatlug, Hookfang, and Windshear.

Toothless and Stormfly immediately went over to me. They stood by my side as the riders flew down.

I growled, "Toothless, warning shot."

Toothless shot a bolt at them. Then I noticed all the men had retreated to the boats which the twins were currently blowing up.

I said, "I think it's actually you guys who should surrender."

Which they did. As soon as they were being taken care of, I got onto Toothless with Astrid.

Fishlegs asked, "Hiccup? Where are you going?"

I said, "Astrid is hurt bad. Gothi might be able to heal her, but I don't have time."

"What happened?" Snotlout asked.

I growled, "I don't HAVE time! Now move!"

They moved out of the way. I didn't give them much of a choice. I flew towards Gothi's and cut to the front of the line. The people started to grumble, but when they saw Astrid, they immediately shut up.

"Gothi, Astrid was stabbed by a sword! She's losing blood, you need to help her." I explained it.

Gothi gestured me to inside her hut. I watched her perform her magic. Soon the cut was cleaned and wrapped. Astrid's breathing became steady, and I sighed happily. Gothi wrote that she would be fine, but to be careful.

For the next couple days, I refused to leave her side. People brought me food, and I gladly ate it.

I was beginning to think she wouldn't wake up. Then around midnight she did.

I had my eyes closed. I was sleeping on a chair with my hand holding hers when I heard a whisper.

I looked up. Astrid was looking at me with almost closed eyes. I gasped and stood up.

"Astrid!" I beamed, "You're okay! Hang on, I'm going to get you some food and water."

Before she could deny saying she wasn't hungry, I went to get some food. Five minutes later I came back.

I said, "here, eat. You've been out for a while."

Astrid nodded and took a couple bites. She took some water.

She asked, "Where's Gothi?"

I got up and ran out to find her. Some of the villagers needed help still, so she was in the middle of making something when I rushed out.

"Gothi, Astrid woke up!"

Immediately, Gothi sat up and walked inside. I was about to walk in, but Gothi made me wait outside. I paced back and forth for what seemed like an hour. Eventually, she came back out. I didn't wait for a "go head".

I ran forward and saw Astrid sitting up. She smiled. "Hey Hiccup."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

I sat at the edge of her bed. She grabbed my hand. "Not great, but better."

I hugged her. "I'm just glad you're alright… what were you thinking?"

"I wanted to keep you safe… I couldn't have lived in a world without you."

"And I never would have been able to go on without you."

She sighed. "I wish I could say that I'm sorry, but I'm not. I would do anything to keep the love of my life safe."

"I love you too." I said without hesitation. I pulled away from the hug, but still was close enough. "If I was able to kiss you right now I would. I can't thank you enough."

"You can thank me by kissing me." Astrid laughed. So she pulled me closer and kissed me. I was gentle because she was hurt.

When I pulled away she smiled. "Are we boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

I laughed, "After all that, I would say yes."

So then I kissed her again. I'm just happy we're going to be okay.


	23. (PART ONE) Arguing

**Heyo! So this is a two parter. Part one is today, and I'll write part part 2 tomorrow. This chapter is sad, and I hate writing arguments. But every couple has them.**

 **Now hope you like it!**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 23: Arguing (PART 1)**

Astrid's POV:

Hiccup paced back and forth in the Club House. He was seriously confused and angry. The gang and I watched nervously as he muttered to himself. No one dared to make a move.

I sighed. Hiccup had to calm down. Any ideas we threw at him, he shot down. I walked up to him, but Heather grabbed my wrist.

She shook her head, but I got out of her grip. If anyone could calm Hiccup down, it was me.

I said, "Hiccup?"

He turned to me with no emotions visible. I continued, "You need to calm down. Take a deep breath, go out on a ride with Toothless and clear your head."

"What good will that do?!" Hiccup asked.

I stated, "A lot. You're going insane Hiccup. We're here for you."

"Really? Because you weren't there for me when you kept it a secret Heather was still on our side."

The group slowly backed away, but stood at the door. I thought he got over it. I kept asking for forgiveness and he said it was okay.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled.

Hiccup scoffed. "You know what it means. When it comes down to it, I can't trust you with anything. You made that obvious!"

"Well what about you?" I stated, "You went on your own that day and almost died if it wasn't for Dagur!"

"At least I didn't risk anyone's lives for a foolish plan! At least my plans are smart!"

I gaped. "Are you calling me dumb?!"

Hiccup looked taken back. "I-I didn't mean-"

"No I get it Hiccup." I said. "None of us here are as smart as you. This is only between you and Viggo. We're just the back up. I'm just the back up. In fact, you don't even care about what happens to us do you? It's all about the dragons, and that's it. So I'm going to save my own life and go back to Berk before your ingenious plan gets me killed. I'm going to find someone who doesn't think I'm just a pretty face. You happy Hiccup? I'm going to leave you alone. Goodbye, and I hope I never see you again."

I walked out the door pushing my way through my friends. Heather came with me as I started packing.

"Astrid this is crazy."

I growled. "No it's not. If Hiccup thinks that I'm just a dumb blonde then I'm obviously not needed."

"You know he didn't mean that…"

I growled, "Well I don't see him coming here and apologizing."

Heather sighed, "Just give him time to cool down. Don't leave yet… if Hiccup comes back before midnight, stay. If he doesn't, then I won't stop you."

I sighed, but nodded. Heather left my hut, and I continued packing. I looked outside to see the moon. It was almost midnight.

I sighed, "He's not going to come."

I grabbed my bags, and went to the stables. I went to Stormfly's pen and slightly shook her. She opened her eyes.

I said, "Hey girl… we have to leave. We're going to go home."

She cocked her head and a tear I had held in came trailing down my cheek. She nudged me gently as I muttered curses against Hiccup.

"And dammit, I loved him. I thought I did at least." I cried, "Yet here is saying I'm a dumb blonde who doesn't care about anyone. Stormfly, I can't keep doing this anymore. We have to go. Let's go."

I packed the things onto her saddle. By the time I looked up, it was midnight. I climbed on, and went outside. I looked towards the Edge one last time.

"Goodbye," I whispered.

Then I rode off into the night. From far away I could make tiny figures watching me.

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

I paced in my hut. I can't believe I said that to Astrid. I didn't mean to call her a dumb girl. She was anything but that… she is amazing.

I sighed, "Toothless what am I going to do?"

Toothless grunted and turned away. Great now everyone is mad at me.

Heather called out, "Hiccup?"

I groaned, "Up here."

She came up and stated, "You need to go to her."

"Why so she can yell at me more?"

"You have to. She's going to leave at midnight, and you need to apologize."

I frowned. "I know… it's just that I'm scared. No, I'm ashamed. I never meant those words to Astrid. I'm scared. I love her, and I lost her. Plus maybe it's best."

"WHAT?!" Heather screamed.

"I don't want her getting hurt… When we go against Viggo and Ryker, someone could get seriously hurt. I'd rather Astrid be safe and mad at me, then in love with me and dead."

Heather said, "I hope you rethink your decision Hic. Astrid is an amazing girl… you have till midnight."

I sighed as she made her way outside. I closed my eyes and thought. I loved Astrid more than anything in the world. She was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I can't lose her…

I guess I fell asleep… because it was midnight. I sat up.

"Oh shit!" I yelled. I ran outside to the pens to see everyone there watching Astrid's fleeting form.

I whispered, "No… I lost her…"

Heather turned to me. "Hope you're happy."

I wasn't. Because of my dumb mouth, we lost Astrid. Astrid wasn't the dumb one, I was.

(THE NEXT DAY)

I sat alone in the club house. A) I didn't want to be disturbed and B) everyone was mad at me. Even Toothless.

Then Fishlegs and the gang came running in. Fishlegs had Sneaky on his hand.

"Here's a letter for you… Sneaky won't let anyone touch it." Fishlegs stated.

Sneaky flew to my shoulder and I grabbed the letter.

 _ **Dear Hiccup,**_

 _ **I know we have had a terrible quarrel, but I want to propose a… trade. If you take me up on that deal I offered about how we get one area while you get the other, I will give you what I have stolen. I know you and Mala have become friends, but it's a small price to pay… a life for a life.**_

 _ **Or in this case, the tribe for your precious girlfriend.**_

 _ **Meet me tomorrow at noon at the same location we struck the first deal. If you do not show up, your girlfriend will be killed.**_

 _ **See you then.**_

 _ **-Viggo Grimborn**_

I almost dropped the letter. They must have gotten Astrid last night… I had no other choice.

I rushed around trying to find a pen and paper to write to Queen Mala. I needed to meet with her as quick as possible. Heather ran up to me and shook me by the shoulder.

"Hiccup!" She exclaimed, "What's going on?!"

"Astrid… Viggo has her… and if I don't sign the treaty, then he'll…"

I trailed off… I couldn't say it. I didn't want to live in a world without Astrid. This is all my fault.

Tuffnut asked, "What?! He'll what?!"

"He'll…" I sighed and said, "kill her."

Fishlegs asked, "Are you actually considering this."

"I already lost Astrid by chasing her off the Astrid… I'm not about to lose her forever. I love her, and I need her back."

Ruffnut said, "Hiccup, Astrid can handle herself."

"She's right, Hiccup." Heather stated, "We need to think this through."

I sighed, "Alright, but whatever happens, we get Astrid back alive."

"You really do love her don't you?" Snotlout asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I do."


	24. (PART 2) Making Up After

**Heyo! Here's part 2 to the next chapter. This one shows how smart Astrid actually is.**

 **Also I've caught up on the comments, and I'm so glad you guys like this story! It makes me so happy that I'm making you guys happy. So hope you enjoy because we don't have many days left unfortunately.**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 24: Making Up After (PART 2)**

Astrid's POV:

I can't believe I let myself get captured. A piece of cloth covered my mouth and, ropes were tightly wound against my arms and legs. A cut was on my face from the fight I put up. I was bruised and battered.

If only I had stayed on the Edge.

Ryker stalked down to my cell with food. He opened and locked the door. He unwound my hands and took the cloth off my face.

I growled, "I'll never do what you want. And if you think Hiccup will trade me for hundreds of lives and millions of dragons, you're wrong. He doesn't care about me."

"We know he does though." Ryker smirked. "Or he wouldn't have agreed to meeting my brother."

I growled. Hiccup was such an idiot! I struggle against the ropes. He wouldn't give up millions of lives for mine, right?

Who am I kidding, he's Hiccup.

Ryker stated, "Eat up. You have a long day ahead of you."

I spat on his face. Ryker growled and slapped me hard. I stammered, "You… you'll never win. Hic… Hiccup is too smart for you."

"Not smarter than my brother. Let's face it though, you and I are a lot alike. We're the strong ones, not the smart ones. The sidekicks for the hero" Ryker said as he walked out, "Make sure you clean up for today. Want to look nice for your boyfriend when he trades everyone's lives for yours.."

I stated to myself, "I'm no one's sidekick. And I am smart."

I looked at the plate and smiled. He gave me a knife… how stupid could he be?

I smirked, "You were wrong Ryker. I'm more than just the strength."

I started picking the lock, and by the time I got it open, we had docked at the place. I opened the cell door quietly and snuck out. Now I had to find Stormfly and my axe.

A certain pair of brothers needed to learn a little lesson.

* * *

Hiccup's POV:

Everyone had tried to come up with a plan. Mala said that it was okay, and that they would move over to an island in our area. I was upset about the dragons, but I can't save everyone. Sometimes you have to make the hard choices.

And I wasn't about to lose Astrid.

The gang and I flew to the island. I saw Viggo sitting there, but not Astrid.

I yelled to the gang, "Fly around! If you see anything, don't hesitate to fire. This could be a trap. Heather, you're in charge while I'm down there."

Snotlout complained, "Why am I not in charge?! I'm much more qualified than her."

Heather laughed, "Please! You wouldn't be able to handle it. You'd end up firing at Viggo and actually hitting Hiccup."

I groaned, "Just do what I told you! I'll be back with Astrid."

Toothless and I flew down outside the flowers. I got off Toothless and glared at Viggo who smirked.

I whispered, "Alright bud… you see anything wrong, don't hesitate to shoot."

Toothless growled in response as I walked towards the center. I sat down on a rock in front of Viggo without saying anything.

Viggo said, "So did you think about our deal?"

"Yes and I will agree to your terms."

"Excellent!" Viggo exclaimed.

I glared, "Where's Astrid?"

"Still in the ship. I didn't want her being here then you tricking us. I'll hand her over if you sign the paper. Afterall, I am a man of my word."

I glared at the hunter. He got out another copy of the paper and a pen. I sighed and held it.

This is for Astrid, I told myself. You love her, and you'd do anything for her.

"You know, I was never really fond of love." Viggo commented.

"Why?"

Viggo stated, "It's a weakness."

I growled, "No… it's a strength. Viggo even if I sign this, I will keep fighting you. I will find a way to stop you. I'm smarter then you think."

"Well you are the leader so I would hope so. I mean let's face it… you're the smartest one. The others to you are just sidekicks."

"No," I replied. "We're a team. Fishlegs was able to stop all the night terrors from killing us! Ruffnut is too considering she broke out of your prison. Tuff is too when it was just him and Astrid and he saved the Edge. Snotlout is smart too despite everything. I mean he does anything to protect his friends. Heather is smart too and even managed to double cross all of you. Astrid though… Astrid is smarter than all of us. She knows me better then I know myself! She has saved me on multiple occasions. I bet right now she's even sneaking out of that ship of yours."

Viggo scoffed. "I highly doubt it. Now are you going to sign, or is Astrid going to die today?"

"DON'T SIGN THAT PAPER!" A voice yelled.

Then out came Stormfly with Astrid riding on her back. She had a death glare in her eye. Viggo looked shocked which gave me time to run to Toothless.

Viggo glared as I flew towards Astrid. She was beaten and bruised.

I beamed, "Astrid! You're okay!"

"Yeah. And I heard everything… thanks Hiccup. I love you too."

I smiled at her. Then she stated, "Now let's get out of here."

I nodded and we flew back to the others.

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

I had to talk to Astrid… I still needed to apologize for everything. I love her, and we needed to talk about it.

I walked to her hut to see her putting things back. I smiled and sighed in relief knowing she was going to stay.

She must have heard me because she jumped in surprise. "Hiccup?! Oh hi!"

I laughed, "Hey… sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine… so what are you doing here?" She asked.

I walked over to her and held on to her bruised hands. She had bad rope burn from the ropes and flinched a little when I touched her.

"This is my fault." I said.

"No Hiccup-"

I stated, "No you need to hear this. I'm sorry about that night. I was so stressed about it that I got mad. I never meant anything I said to you. You are the smartest, most amazing, most beautiful, bravest person I know. And I love you not just as a friend, but more than. And I made a mistake not going after you that night. I was going to. And when I heard you were kidnapped, oh thor… I was going to die then and there. I didn't want to lose you forever from my life.

"Point is, I'm sorry. And I get it if you hate-"

Her lips cut me off. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. At first it was gentle, but then it became more passionate. Eventually Astrid pulled back because she was still hurt.

"I've been wanting to do that forever." Astrid smiled. "And i love you too. I forgive you for what you said."

I smiled and pecked her lips. She smiled and stated, "I'm never going to leave you Hiccup. You're stuck with me."

"And I'm going to do the smart thing and never let you go." I stated, "I love you Astrid."

"I love you too Hic."


	25. Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**Heyo! You guys ready for the next chapter? In all honesty, I wasn't so ecstatic about writing it, but I loved it. I found some really good quotes to use as well!**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 25: Gazing Into Eachother's Eyes**

Hiccup's POV:

I was happy… ecstatic even. We won our last battle against Viggo and Ryker. We were able to kidnap Ryker even! Now we can make a fair trade.

I was hanging out with the group in the clubhouse as we celebrated. Snotlout was able to get his hands on some mead.

I sat at the table smiling to myself as everyone was dancing. Heather was being fought over by Snotlout and Fishlegs to dance. Astrid was able to steal Heather away. Ruff and Tuff were surprisingly playing music for us to dance to.

I laughed at the site as I looked down at the mat. We could win now. Viggo may by smart, but definitely wasn't strong. That was a weakness. He relied on his wits.

Then Astrid took a seat down next to me. She smiled. "Come on, let's celebrate! You can look over this map later."

I chuckled. "Are you drunk?"

She giggled. "Little bit. Come on! Let's have some fun!"

I sighed but got up. She jumped happily and dragged me to the dance floor.

I swung her around a lot and she kept smiling at me.

I said, "You know, I never usually dance."

"Really? You make an excellent dancer." She stated.

I smiled. "Why thank you milady."

As I spun her around she asked, "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I really care about you." Astrid said and we stopped. "As in more than a friend. I guess I have for a really long time now."

She smiled as I took her hand. I spun her around and said, "I like you too Astrid. I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

"It's okay." Astrid said as we danced. "We were both busy with Viggo and Ryker."

I laughed, "Yeah. Now though, I know we're going to win. And I got to save the dragon and obtained another thing."

"What's that?"

I pulled her close to me. "Because I got you."

She smiled and I looked into her eyes. Her eyes were deep blue like the ocean. How many times have I looked into these eyes? When she was mad they turned icey. If Astrid was happy they turned just like the sky. They looked as if she held the universe.

They were the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. A while ago, I remember hearing something. A viking said that his wife had a galaxy in her eyes, and a universe her mind.

I wonder what I looked like in her eyes…

* * *

Astrid's POV (A little bit ago):

I was dancing around with Heather. I just saved her from Snotlout and Fishlegs.

I was watching Hiccup hunch over his work with a smile. Heather caught me looking and said, "Go dance with him!"

"What? No." I said.

Heather sighed, "Oh come on! Go get him, and tell him you love him."

"I-I can't do that."

"I thought you were fearless."

I sighed and looked at him again. I stated, "We're just friends."

"'Just friends' don't look at each other like that." Heather stated.

I turned to her and huffed. She pushed me over, and I quickly finished the mead I had. I walked over to get Hiccup dance.

Once we were dancing, we started talking. Then as he spun me around, I finally decided to say it.

"Can I tell you something?" I asked biting my lip.

"Of course." He replied.

We stopped dancing. I turned to face him and look him in the eye. I don't know if it was the mead, but I wasn't scared anymore. I wanted to be with him.

"I care about you. As in more than a friend. I guess I have for a really long time now." I said while smiling.

Hiccup beamed at me. He had that cute little smile, and he continued to spin me around.

He started to say, "I like you too Astrid. I'm sorry I didn't tell you-"

I cut him off, "It's okay. We were both busy with Viggo and Ryker."

We danced around some more and laughed. Then Hiccup continued to say, "Yeah. Now though, I know we're going to win. And I got to save the dragon and obtained another thing."

I asked, "What's that?"

"Because I got you."

I smiled and turned around to face him. He beamed at me, but I wasn't focused on his smile anymore. I liked his green eyes. They were forest green just like Toothless'. They were always full of joy, curiosity, and a need for an adventure. They made my heart beat faster every time they landed on me.

He had beautiful eyes, the kind you could get lost in. And I guess I did.

I didn't notice we were leaning in, but suddenly his lips were on mine. I put my arms around his neck as his went around my waist.

I pulled away and he whispered, "Would you like, maybe, to be my girlfriend?"

I bit my lip and nodded. He kissed me again.

 **"When you're looking for a partner, fall in love with their eyes cause eyes are the only things that don't age, so if you fall in love with their eyes you'll be in love forever."**

 **-Ed Sheeran**


	26. Married

**Heyo! So this chapter is marriage! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did. I didn't feel like researching all this Viking marriage, so I found a different way. I decided to have Hiccup break tradition (when does he not) and do our wedding. And I had it only for their closest friends. BTW: this chapter is the longest I've ever written (more then 2,000 words).**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 26: Married**

Hiccup's POV:

I woke up by being shaken. I opened one eye to see my mother. She shook me gently with a smile.

She beamed, "It's a big day son."

I quickly realized what she meant and a smile lit up on my face. I got up quickly after that and got changed.

I went down for breakfast. My mom said, "Son, I know today is a big day for you. Although I'm particularly happy about-"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She sighed, "Well, when your father and I were married it was well… it wasn't very private till the night of course. It felt as if it wasn't our wedding. We were too stressed to worry about having fun. I'm just going to warn you about it now."

I pondered that to myself as I went outside… and was immediately swarmed by villagers.

I barely had any idea what they were saying as I went to work. I was going to try to see Astrid, but the villagers kept me busy. They kept asking questions about the wedding, and trying to change my answer.

I finally did get to lunch and sat with the gang.

Snotlout asked, "Woah what happened to you? I thought you'd be happy to be marrying the most famous girl in the village."

"Of course I'm happy to marry Astrid… it's just that the entire village is taking control of it." I sighed, "I haven't even see Astrid all day."

Fishlegs said, "Yeah Ruffnut has been busy helping get the crowds off of her."

I asked, "Her too?"

"Definitely." Tuffnut laughed, "She almost hit a villager in the face with an axe. My sister had to pull her away."

I groaned, "Now I know what my mom was talking about… she said everything would be tense. It would be nerve racking… I just want it to be quiet. Her, me, you guys, my mom, her parents, Gobber, and the dragons."

Fishlegs suddenly sat up straight, "I have an amazing idea! So the wedding is at sundown right?"

I nodded and he continued, "Why don't we have a private ceremony before the wedding?"

I smiled. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all! And we can do it in the cove as well… but who could do the ceremony?"

"I could!" Tuff stated, "Stoick actually gave me the power to do it."

Snotlout said, "And we'll invite all the people you listed for it, and make sure no one else knows."

"I'll go tell Ruff and tell her to prepare Astrid for a surprise." Fishlegs said.

I nodded and beamed, "Thanks guys."

"No problem. After everything you've been through, you deserve it." Snotlout said as he ran off towards Gobber and my mom.

For the rest of the day, as the villagers prepared my own wedding, I prepared the private one. I had some ideas that we could change so the ceremony would be a bit different. Everyone seemed to like them because they were so different.

My mom even laughed at the new ideas and said they were great. She said it was a typical Hiccup move.

Finally, a few hours before sunset, I was ready. Instead of a great big outfit, I wore something simpler. It was a green tunic and brown pants. I had a darker green vest on as well with brown fur and a brown belt.

I got everything I needed including a necklace I created for her. Then I headed towards the cove where the perfect surprise awaited my future wife.

* * *

Astrid's POV:

I seriously hated the crowds. They were getting annoying. Ruffnut and I were locked in my room to keep the villagers away. I was going to yell at them for planning my own wedding instead of me, but Ruff told me not to.

In fact, a couple hours before sunset she told me that Hiccup had a surprise for me at the cove.

She got me dressed in a simple white dress with a light brown belt. The straps to the dress had brown fur on them that made them look like shoulder pads. She even braided my hair a certain way and had me wear my old brown head piece.

Then we snuck out the back and she led me to the forest.

I asked, "Ruff, what is this surprise?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be surprising. But knowing Hiccup it's always surprising." Ruff stated laughing a bit.

"Very true. He always has some sort of new idea. I hope it's nothing too crazy."

"Trust me it is, but it's the good kind." Ruff said.

I asked, "There's a good kind?"

We laughed at that as she led me deeper into the forest. Then we stopped at a big rock.

She said, "Okay, you wait here. I have to go on ahead. Your dad will come get you when it's time."

"My dad?" I asked.

She stated, "No more questions. Just wait here."

Ruff ran off, and I sat on the rock. It was only five minutes before my dad came around holding a bouquet of flowers. They were red roses all put together neatly.

My dad beamed, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I said. "Ruff helped me pick it out."

"I see. These are for you from Hiccup." My dad said while handing me the roses.

I nodded and asked, "So what is this surprise?"

"You'll have to wait and see." My dad sang.

He held out his arm for me to take, and I did. We walked towards the cove and noticed some torches illuminating the place. A path of rose petals lead me to the entrance and I gasped at the scene.

In front of me was a line of two on each side. Up front, Stormfly was holding a basket full of flower petals and proceeded to throw them around. Toothless was behind her holding something in his mouth. Then Ruffnut and Snotlout were behind them, and Heather and Fishlegs just ahead of us also with their arms together.

I was shocked to see Heather. I mean, of course I was happy! I haven't seen or heard from her since Dragon's Edge. I sent her an invite, and didn't hear back. I'm glad she came though, and judging by the way Fishlegs looks at her right now, he is too.

I looked towards one side of the path. The dragons currently occupied it. On the other side, my mom, Hiccup's mom, Eret, and Gobber all stood.

And up in front was Tuffnut standing formally. Beside him was the love of my life dressed up a bit with a smile. When everyone finally finished walking, I saw that Toothless and Stormfly stood up front. The gang went to stand with my mom and them.

Finally my dad whispered, "it's time."

We walked up together towards the front slowly. Hiccup had a smile on his face when he saw me. I smiled back at him. Once we reached the front, my dad handed me over to Hiccup then went by my mom.

Tuffnut stated, "We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson."

While Tuffnut spoke, I whispered to Hiccup, "A fake wedding?"

"Not fake," Hiccup replied. "I decided that before we go into the wedding everyone dreamed of except us, we have the one we've always wanted."

I smiled. "Thank you. This is one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done."

"Anything for you milady."

I stated, "This isn't a normal viking wedding."

"I know, but the words are the same, but tradition is not as much."

"Why am I not surprised you broke tradition," I giggled.

He chuckled, "You know me. I'm not the one to follow rules, and neither are you."

"Which makes us the perfect pair." I stated.

"Exactly."

We stayed quiet for the rest of the ceremony. It was really sweet and simple. Then Tuffnut said, "Alright now this is the part where you exchange your vows. These words will follow you to lands of the gods in Valhalla."

I didn't quite understand so Hiccup went first.

"Astrid, I've had a crush on you for the longest time. I remember when we were kids and no matter how many times I got teased, you never did. You stayed silent, and I liked you for that. Then when we were fifteen, and I still liked you, everything changed. I wanted so badly to prove myself to you, that the gods sent me Toothless. And thanks to Toothless I was shown another world. And thanks to Toothless, I showed you another world. I fell in love with you that day in the cove, and you got to see me for who I truly was. And after that, our lives changed forever. Ever since our battle against Red Death, we became a team. We always hid our feelings even though you kissed me from time to time, not that I care," I chuckled when he said this, "but instead of going away, they grew into something better than a crush. It grew into love. Every time on Dragon's Edge when you got hurt, I worried. When you got sick, I was scared I was going to lose you and never get to say the words I say now. I love you Astrid Hofferson. You showed me something amazing recently: that what I was looking for wasn't out in the world, but in my heart. And my heart says that I want you. And all these things tie together because I promise you that we will remain the best team Berk ever saw. I promise you that whenever you're in danger, I'll stand by you. And I promise you that wherever I go, you'll be in my heart."

When he was finished, I had tears in my eyes. So did everyone. Tuffnut cried, "That was beautiful."

He coughed and tried to cover his tears. He said, "Astrid?"

I sighed and let everything out, "I love you. People say I may only started to like you because of Toothless. No, I started liking you because you showed me something amazing. You showed me that you were different then other vikings. While people saw a fishbone, I saw someone with, like Valka said, 'The heart of a chief and a soul of a dragon'. Without you I wouldn't have gotten Stormfly. People may not have thought you were amazing, but you are in my eyes. You are the strongest and most kind hearted and smartest viking I know. I'm happy that I'm lucky enough to have you love me the same back. Anytime you were in danger, I was always scared and wanted to be there for you. I want to always be able to help you through tough times or situations. I want to always be there for you whenever you need me whether it for someone needing a punch, or you needing a hug. Like during the avalanche when we were 16. Or when you were captured by Alvin. Even when you were still trying to find more dragons when were 19. And I promise you this: I will always be here Hiccup. I'm never going anywhere, and I'd rather die than see you in pain. I promise you that I will never break your trust either like that time with Heather. I will always fight for you and stand beside you and love you. Even when I die, my love for you will live on. That's a promise I will never break."

Hiccup smiled at me and Tuff was wailing, "So beautiful! Young love. My little Hiccup has grown up!"

I chuckled a bit and Hiccup nodded over to Toothless.

He grabbed two pieces of rope from him. Toothless slightly nudged me and cooed. I smiled and pet his head before he walked back a bit.

They were necklaces. One had a blue scale with a nightfury marked on it. The other had a black scale with a nadder engraved in it. He slowly put the one with blue scale around my neck.

Hiccup said, "I know they aren't rings, but we'll get those later. These are the scales from our dragons. It shows that you belong to me, and mine shows that I belong to you."

I smiled at Hiccup. "Thank you… this is the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done."

"No the most thoughtful thing is you actually saying yes when I asked before," He joked.

I chuckled a bit and finally Tuff returned to what he was saying.

He asked, "Hiccup, do you take Astrid to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Hiccup nodded not breaking my gaze. "I do."

"And do you Astrid, take Hiccup to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I smiled. "I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife… you may now kiss the bride." Tuffnut said with tears in his eyes.

I lightly punched Hiccup's shoulder as the group cheered. He asked, "What was that for?"

"That was for all the times in the past when you infuriated me to no end."

Then leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist bringing me closer. It was sweet and lasting. When we broke away, I whispered, "And that's for everything else."

Then with a laugh, he kissed me again. The wedding after wasn't nearly as good as this. As the priest announced us again to be married, we chuckled lightly. We were already married, and as the crowd clapped, I couldn't be happier.

My husband was the greatest man that'll ever live.


	27. Birthday

**Heyo! So here is the next chapter which is Astrid's birthday! Heyyy any of you ever seen The Croods? If you have, who else ships Eep and Guy? THEYRE SO CUTE**

 **Now READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 27: Birthday**

Hiccup's POV:

Astrid's 21st birthday was coming up. Everyone was preparing presents and her party. Snotlout was getting Astrid a new axe and a picture of himself. Fishlegs had planned on getting her a book filled with paintings of all of our adventures. Ruff decided on getting her new shoulder pads and a new spike skirt. Tuffnut wanted to get her a new saddle for Stormfly.

I wanted to get her something that she'll remember.

I groaned in frustration at my work table. I ranted to Toothless, "Why is this so hard? I mean, I know Astrid better than anyone. And considering that I'm her boyfriend, it's even more pressure to get her the perfect gift. Her birthday is two weeks away, and I have nothing!"

Toothless cooed in confusion as I hit my head against the table. Then I heard my mom say, "Hiccup, may I come in?"

I replied, "Sure."

My mom entered, and Toothless bounded over to her. She smiled and pet him a bit.

She asked, "Are you alright?"

I shook my head. "Astrid's birthday is coming up, and I don't know what to get her."

"Well," My mom asked, "What are some things she likes?"

"Fighting, winning, dragons." I answered.

My mom stated, "You're forgetting something… you. She loves you Hiccup so whatever you get her she will love."

I sighed. "What did dad get you for your 21st?"

"Well it wasn't anything special. But for my 22nd, he proposed to me."

She kissed my cheek gently and left me to my thoughts.

I gasped at a sudden idea… I'll do what my dad to my mom. I'll propose to her. Everyone was expecting it to be soon, but I wanted it to be special. And it will.

Now I just have to get her the perfect thing. I needed to talk to her parents first.

I perked up immediately at the thought and quickly got planning. Hopefully, Astrid would like this. While I was planning, I had an idea for another gift she would love.

This will be her best birthday ever.

* * *

 **(TWO WEEKS LATER)**

Astrid's POV:

I woke up to my mom shaking me awake. I opened one eye and realized something: it was my birthday.

My mom smiled. "Today is a big day."

"It's just my birthday," I laughed. "Nothing big about it really."

"Well Hiccup is making it so," My mom stated as she handed me a piece of paper.

I opened the paper and read:

 _ **Dear Astrid,**_

 _ **For your 21st birthday, I've decided to make it really special. You will get five gifts throughout the day from me. I wish I would be there to give them to you all in person, but won't be able to see you till tonight with your last one.**_

 _ **For the first one, go outside to the stables where Stormfly is. You'll find the first present there and another note.**_

 _ **-Hiccup**_

I smiled at the note. I wonder what my amazing boyfriend has done for today.

So I got dressed quickly into my normal attire. When I went downstairs, my dad stood there making breakfast.

I said, "Mmmmm smells good!"

"It's your favorite. Also, what did Hiccup's note say?"

I reread the note for him and he chuckled, "Well he will kind of have to be there for the last one."

I asked, "What do you mean?"

My dad shook his head. "Oh nothing. Remember to do your chores out in the stables today."

We ate breakfast together before I went outside to get the next note. When I went in, I saw that all the chores had been done. A note was resting near Stormfly as she was already fed.

She handed it over and I opened it.

 _ **Dear Astrid,**_

 _ **I finished your chores last night so you can enjoy a day of relaxation. Why don't you go hang out with Ruffnut for today. My next surprise is with her at the moment. Hope that Snotlout and or Fishlegs don't find it first.**_

 _ **-Hiccup**_

I smiled at the note and wondered what would be next. I quickly sattled Stormfly up and took to the skies. I know that Ruff most likely would be at the village square or something.

I looked down at the village below and soon found what I was looking for. Unfortunately, like Hiccup said, Snotlout and Fishlegs found it first.

Well, her.

Ruffnut was trying to get Heather away from Snotlout and Fishlegs. I had an idea and said, "Stormfly, do you see Ruff and Heather?"

She squawked and bumped up and down. I continued, "Go get them!"

We dove down together and I yelled, "Coming through!"

Stormfly picked Heather and Ruffnut up in her claws. I laughed at their screams, but led them to the docks.

When we landed, I slid off. Heather growled, "Next time you do that, give me a little more warning next time."

I laughed, "I'll try to keep that in mind. It's good to see you Heather!"

Heather and I hugged as she said, "Hiccup invited me. He also wanted me to give you this."

She handed me a note with a sack of coins, and I took it carefully.

 _ **Dear Astrid,**_

 _ **Hope you liked your third gift. The bag you have in your hand is your third present. It should be enough to get you to the famous hot springs for a relaxing spa day with your girls. When you finish your relaxing time, you will find another note in your room at your window with the fourth gift.**_

 _ **For now though, enjoy your relaxing day. And you may keep whatever is left.**_

 _ **-Hiccup**_

I opened the bag and gasped. Inside was much more then needed for a spa day. I know Hiccup did it on purpose.

Ruffnut asked, "What is it?"

"Hiccup gave me the money for the three of us to have a spa day…" I said.

Ruffnut whooped, "Awesome! I can look my best for tonight and Eret!"

"Who's Eret?" Heather asked.

I laughed, "It's a long story. We'll tell you when we get to the Springs."

(4 hours later)

It was now 3 o'clock. I came home and saw my parents with a cake. We always have a pre-birthday party. They always gave me a piece of gold and a charm that went for what happened that year. Like last year was a snow charm for the bewilderbeast.

Instead I got 6 pieces of gold. I told my parents it was too much, but they insisted for some odd reason. Then the charm they gave me was a heart with a ring around it. I didn't understand, but my parents didn't give me any answers.

I went upstairs to my room and lay on my bed.

I sighed and thought of everything. Hiccup's gifts were getting bigger and bigger. I didn't know what it was leading up to, but it has to be huge.

I tried every possible thing, but I couldn't think of any solutions.

Then my mom yelled, "Astrid, start getting ready for tonight!"

I groaned and sat up. I wonder if anything would work well for tonight.

Usually, in my closet was just spikey skirts and different shirts. Instead, I saw something that amazed me. A red flowy dress was there with a brown leather belt and fur cape.

I quickly ran to the window to collect the note.

 _ **Dear Astrid,**_

 _ **I hoped you enjoy your spa day. Now, if you go into your closet, I was able to ask Ingrid to make this dress. I hope you enjoyed the gifts so far. The last one will be tonight after your party.**_

 _ **When you see me by the door, follow me outside. There I'll lead you somewhere, but don't catch up to me. Stay a good distance behind.**_

 _ **See you tonight milady.**_

 _ **-Hiccup**_

I smiled at the note and quickly got ready for tonight.

 **(AT THE PARTY)**

At my party, we danced around. I couldn't see Hiccup in the crowd, but I know he was there. I went to get a drink and looked around.

Then I saw him by the door. He gestured me out and I nodded. I followed him outside and saw that he was already flying on Toothless. I got on Stormfly and followed him to the cove.

When I landed, I didn't see him anymore. But I did see a note sitting on a rock.

I landed and ran over. I grabbed the note to see a… ring?

"Astrid?"

I turned around to see Hiccup with a single rose. I walked towards him slowly with the rose. No words were inside the note at all.

Hiccup said as I got closer, "May I see the ring?"

I handed it to him. I didn't get a close look till now. It was golden with two gems. One was green and other other was blue. It was amazing.

It was even more amazing when Hiccup got down on one knee.

"Astrid, this present I can't write a note about. As you know the cove is the place where things really changed for us. I saw a different side of you and you saw the real me. I started as a crush, then we became best friends, and it turned into love. I'm so happy that day when I asked you out. And I love how everyone was expecting me to do it tonight as well. So here it is:

"Astrid Hofferson, I want to be with you forever. You're strong, beautiful, smart, and overall amazing. I love you so much and I'm asked you here, right now, if you would marry me? I know I'm not the typical viking guy, but I hope you say yes…"

Tears went to my eyes. All I could do was nod. Hiccup smiled and put the ring on my finger. Then he kissed me.

This was the best birthday ever…


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

**Heyo! Who's ready for the next chapter? I AM!**

 **The next week, I will be in NYC. So it'll be late when I post. Well I'm going to post early tomorrow morning and write tomorrow's chapter today. So anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter with them doing something ridiculous**

 **READ ON!**

* * *

 **Day 28: Doing Something Ridiculous**

Astrid's POV:

The twins were getting annoying. Their pranks were getting worse and worse on the Edge. Last week, Snotlout was turned into a girl by them. Fishlegs had literal stinky rotting fish on his legs. Heather kept missing her target because they messed with her axe!

Hiccup and I were done with their stupid pranks.

Hiccup groaned, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know! But it's only a matter of time before they prank us. So we need to figure out how to stop them and fast."

Hiccup nodded and suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. "What if we prank them?"

"Wouldn't that just provoke them?" I asked.

"Not if we take their pranking supplies and hide it."

I smirked. "Let's do it."

Our plan was set into motion that night. We would meet up at midnight to set our plan in motion.

When the moon was almost at it's highest peak, I went outside and snuck to their tent. Hiccup was already there waiting for me.

He whispered, "They're asleep. You ready?"

I nodded and we snuck inside. The twins were asleep in a hammock on one side of the room. I knew they had a chest full of pranks near them. It would probably be guarded by some awful pranks… which is why Hiccup went first.

I asked, "What kind of pranks do you think we'll encounter?"

"I don't know, but considering how much the twins love pranks, it couldn't be good," Hiccup replied.

He made sure to watch his step and I stepped exactly where he did. We were almost to the chest when I saw the moon reflecting something.

An invisible line.

I pulled Hiccup back and said, "Careful! They have an invisible line there. It'll probably detonate something terrible."

Hiccup nodded and we stepped over it. When we got to the chest, I knew something would be guarding it. Right when I went to open it, Hiccup pulled me back.

A crab came flying out of the chest. It would've hit me right in the face if I hadn't moved. Instead it landed on the ground and crawled away.

Hiccup and I then turned to the prank filled chest. I asked, "Alright, now what? How do we get this out of here without them waking up?"

Hiccup said, "Grab one side of the chest. We'll carry it to my hut where we'll divide the prank stuff easily. Then we'll hide it all around the island."

I nodded and grabbed one end. Hiccup grabbed the other. We quickly hustled out of there to the darkness of the night.

I snickered, "That was awesome."

"Yeah. You're welcome for saving you from that crab."

"I think I repaid my debt with the invisible string."

He smiled. "Touche."

We made it to Hiccup's hut and looked through the chest. All sorts of disgusting and strange things were in there.

Hiccup started taking stuff, but I said, "Wait… I have better idea then hiding all this stuff. Why don't we use it against the twins?"

"That's actually a great idea…" Hiccup smirked. "Now let's get planning for the most epic prank the twins will ever see."

 **(THE NEXT MORNING)**

Hiccup and I sat on the edge of my hut and admired our handywork. We left the others a message saying to meet us at my hut, but to stay clear of the twins hut.

Snotlout landed first and asked, "What's this all about? A must see event?"

I nodded. "You'll see."

Heather and Fishlegs joined us. They asked the same thing, but we just replied to wait.

Snotlout sat down next to Hiccup while Heather sat next to me and Fish besides her. We waited quietly for the terror to scream.

When it did we all jumped. Soon the twins screaming was heard. A bunch of stuff was happening in their tents. They should've tripped their own wire by now initiating whatever that was. Then they would have a million crabs around them pinching them.

When the twins ran outside, Tuff was wearing all girl clothes, something Hiccup did. Ruff had fish guts poured all over herself and hair. When they hit outside, a pile of goo poured on them.

The gang laughed at them. Ruff and Tuff, not knowing where they were going, slid down a slide. When they hit the bottom, they landed in a pile of feathers. They got out spitting feathers and looked around.

When they saw us, Tuff growled, "Who dare challenge the prank masters?!"

I smirked and replied, "Well it seems that you two were just out pranked by Hiccup and I. No so nice being on the other end of the stick, is it?"

Ruffnut shouted, "You two are soooooo dead!"

"Yeah the prank we'll plan for you put all pranks to shame! Loki will love us!" Tuffnut added.

Hiccup said, "Well you can start planning that when you're done with our prank?"

"Done?" Everyone asked.

I laughed, "You really didn't think that was it, did you? Hiccup do the honors."

Hiccup pressed a button and red paint splattered the two from head to toe. Another was pressed and a bull was released. The two started running yelling curse at us.

Hiccup, the gang, and I laughed at the scene. Hiccup turned to me and commented, "We really do make a great team."

He put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder. I replied, "I know."


	29. Authors note

**Heyo! So tomorrow I will be changing the rate to M. So everyone who can't read itbetter ENJOY the things that aren't M.**

 **  
**

 **Anyway, Byo! Write to ya tomorrow**


	30. Something hot

**Last chapter! Who's ready for something hot? *wink wink***  
 **  
**

 **So I changed the rating on the story so if you are too young to read this part then DONT.**

 ****

 **Anyway: here it is everyone!**

 ****

 **READ ON!**

* * *

Day 30: Doing Something Hot

Astrid's POV:  
Hiccup closed the door. I smiled and he smirked at me. He followed me upstairs where I led him. Today had been a long day for us. Hiccup and I had now been married for a year.  
And we were ready.  
Once we got to our room, Hiccup closed the door pushed me against the wall kissing me.  
I kissed him back as his tongue explored my mouth once again. Then he started kissing my neck and bit gently. I moaned and he smirked.  
I blushed as he kissed me again. He pulled me over to the bed and pushed me down. He only had a green tunic and pants on while I had a red shirt, skirt, and pants.  
He quickly took his shirt off and worked mine off. While he did, I undid my hair. When he saw me with my breast bindings on and hair down, he blushed.  
I smirked. "What? Do I make your nervous Mr. Haddock?"  
"After everything we've been through Mrs. Haddock, I'm not scared of much." He stated and got closer.  
I kissed him again and wrapped my hands in his hair. He pulled me closer to him, and I got my skirt off. The next thing that came off were our pants. We were close to naked now, and I could tell Hiccup was nervous.  
I whispered, "Hiccup, if you don't want to-"  
I gasped when Hiccup kissed me passionately. I didn't notice he undid my breast bindings till he started kissing my neck again.  
Then we took off our underwear and we were completely naked. I gasped when I felt his dick touch me. I gasped and suddenly he kissed me. He was suddenly inside me. It hurt a bit.  
Then I moaned and we collapsed. I felt him leave me and we laid there gasping for air.  
Hiccup got up and said, "I'll be back."  
He got up and came back with towels. I helped him the clean the mess. Then we got changed to go to bed. It was around midnight already.  
I layed on the bed and Hiccup right next to me. He brought me closer by the waist.  
I giggled and said, "That was… new. I liked it."  
Hiccup smiled and kissed me gently, different from earlier.  
(MONTHS LATER)  
I was at the training academy helping kids. A girl named Ingrid was finally getting her dragon today along with a boy named Harold. Harold reminds me of Hiccup in a way like Ingrid is like me. Harold, I could tell, even liked her a bit.  
I asked Ingrid, "Well what dragon would you like?"  
"I was hoping maybe for a Deadly Nadder?" Ingrid suggested.  
I smiled. "Great choice."  
"Well I admire you and Hiccup. You're the most deadly viking in the world, and I want to be just like you. And I hope I have a relationship just like you and Hiccup. Speaking of, how's the baby coming?"  
I put a hand on my pregnant stomach. He or she was due any day now. Gothi said they was healthy as ever. After that night a couple months ago, I was pregnant. Hiccup was hoping for a girl while I wanted a boy.  
I beamed at Ingrid. "She or he is doing well, and will be here any day now. And a boy actually does kind of like you."  
I glanced over at Harold who was bonding with his dragon, a skrill. Ingrid turned her head towards him, and he looked at her. He quickly turned away from us.  
Ingrid giggled, "Harold is definitely cute."  
I laughed then felt a pain in my stomach. I clutched it, and Ingrid rushed to my side as did Harold. Suddenly I felt water drip down my leg.  
I gasped. "The baby… she's coming."  
Harold immediately took action. He said, "Ingrid, take Astrid to Gothi on Stormfly. I'm going on Electricflyer to go get Hiccup. Hurry!"  
Harold jumped onto the skrill and flew off. Then Ingrid helped me lay down on Stormfly. We took to Gothi's hut. We landed and Ingrid ran inside.  
Gothi ran outside with Ingrid. They helped me inside and I lay down on the bed screaming.  
Ingrid held my hand and said, "Astrid, breath. You're almost ready."  
I gasped in pain, "I don't think I can do this… not without Hiccup!"  
"He's coming! And when did you need a man? You are Astrid Fearless Hofferson. You can do anything you want! You saved Hiccup multiple times. You were able to stop Dagur, Alvin, and even stood up to Drago! You are the strongest viking ever. You  
can do this."  
I sighed and groaned in pain. Then all the sudden my spirits lifted a little more when Hiccup and Harold rushed in. Hiccup made his way over to me.  
"Astrid! Are you okay?"  
I growled, "What the hell do you think?!"  
Hiccup laughed and held my hand. "Yeah I knew you'd be like this. Astrid you can do this. I know you can."  
I sighed and nodded. Then an hour later, she was coming. Hiccup held onto me as I pushed. Ingrid and Harold had to leave, and they went to get the gang, Valka, and Gobber I think.  
I couldn't really concentrate though through the immense pain.  
"I can't…" I cried.  
Hiccup stated, "Yes you can, I know you can. You know you can! You are the strongest viking ever. Now push Astrid she's almost through. And I'm right here."  
I nodded and did it again. Finally I heard soft crying.  
Hiccup beamed, "it's a girl."  
I smiled and took deep breaths. Gothi snipped the cord and went to clean her off. She came back carrying my baby girl in a bundle of brown furs.  
Gothi handed her to Hiccup. He held her close and smiled. Hiccup said, "She has your nose."  
I took her from him and she opened her pretty eyes. I smiled and noted, "And she has your eyes."  
Gothi went to get the others. Hiccup pulled me closer to him as I held her. The gang, Valka, Toothless, Stormfly, and Gobber all walked over. Valka smiled and came over.  
"Oh she's beautiful." Valka said.  
Gobber looked over and said, "Oh boy."  
Hiccup asked, "What?"  
"You see when you were born, you had this certain look in your eye. I didn't understand it then, but it stood mostly for your curiosity. She has the exact same look in her eye as you did."  
I laughed. "Oh boy. Atla and Hiccup: The dynamic duo."  
Fishlegs asked, "Atla? That's going to be her name?"  
Hiccup nodded and I smiled. "If it was a boy, it would've been Stoick."  
Valka smiled. "Thank you… may I hold her?"  
I nodded and Hiccup took her. She handed her gently to Valka. Valka smiled at her and spoke in a baby voice.  
She handed her back to Hiccup. Valka beamed, "Atla will be amazing. I can already see her being as strong as her mother, and as curious as her father. Atla the next dragon rider."  
I laughed. "Slow down."  
Hiccup laughed. "Yeah. This girl has a lot to do before learning to fly."  
Toothless cooed and made his way over. Hiccup walked over to him. Toothless sniffed Atla. Then Atla held out her hand to touch him. Toothless purred in a way and let her touch him.  
Then she giggled. I laughed and Hiccup sat down next to me giving me. Toothless came closer, and Hiccup laughed.  
Stormfly came by as well. She snuggled closer to us. I smiled and looked around. This was a big deal for us.  
Our weird family had another member. It was amazing.


End file.
